Of Gods and Dragons
by We Did It For The Glory
Summary: When the Old Gods Attack, God and Dragon Slayer Must Band Together to Stop Fiore Falling into Darkness, But They're not Alone. The New Gods have Vowed To Help Them, but Someone Has to Find Them First. Now The Fate Of The World Rests with Two Guilds, Two Enemies. The Fairies and The Tigers.
1. Roses

**Hey Guys, So I've started this new story, because it's been stuck in my mind for ages. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy, and thanks to Nella Malfoy, who helped me figure out a couple aspects of it, and AMmis, who puts up with my weird (and wonderful) rambling. This will be second to my current story, but I usually post pretty frequently unless I get all, or the internet decides it doesn't like me.**

**So this story does have OC's in it, it's going to swap POV from the OC's to Lucy, and maybe to a few other people. **

**There will be smut in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Lucy was rooted to the ground with fear; she was shocked, confused and dumbstruck. Her honey brown eyes were wide as she stared at this thing if front of her. Her hands wouldn't move to her keys, they were frozen in place.<p>

Natsu lay on the floor, unmoving, his eyes closed; the only sign of life was his chest steadily and ever so slightly moving up and down. Cut and bruised, he had been defeated.

Gray was pinned down by rocks, no matter how much he tried to struggle free, he couldn't get out. Batter and bleeding, he too had been defeated.

Erza couldn't stand, she leant against her sword breathing hard, trying to muster up some energy to get herself and her guild mates away from the danger. Exhausted and faint, the almighty Titania had been defeated.

"Lucy run!" Gray shouted urgently, but Lucy was frozen to the spot, fear had hold of her body and it wasn't letting go. This thing, this creature covered by a dark green fog, had taken down three of the most powerful Mages in Fairy Tail with ease.

It began to move forward, slowly advancing towards Lucy, she could even hear it cackle with pleasure. It was enjoying this.

A whistle sailed through the wind. The creature reared its cloud covered head and looked for the source of the noise. Rather than finding the creator, the creator found it. "Shadow God Slayer's Damnation." Black light shot towards the creature, striking it again, and again, blow after blow until it howled out in pain, from the light game a person cloaked in back, who flipped before landing on the ground.

"White God Slayer's Wrath!" Form the heavens came white light. Striking the creature left right and centre, from that light came a person cloaked in white who landed next to the figure in black.

From where Lucy stood, she could see them take each other's hands, white and black mixing as they once again began to speak. "Twin God's Rain of Peril."

The sky began to rain, but it wasn't rain that fell, it was arrows all alight with black or white flames. They fell upon the creature, piercing its skin, burning it, hurting it and eventually, destroying it.

There wasn't a body, just dust in the wind that blew away. The figures in cloaks turned to Lucy and motioned for her to come to them. She stumbled forwards, terrified, these people had defeated with ease, what Team Natsu could not.

"I am the Shadow God Slayer." The one in black said tiredly. "What you faced was an Old God." The Slayer went to continue but saw Lucy's shaking form, and pulled of their cloak, placing it on Lucy's shoulders.

Green eyes met Lucy's honey brown ones, and the slayer in front of her just smirked.

"I'm Ebony." She said, running her hand through a black fringe that covered a good portion of the side of her head. "You're lucky to be alive."

The other figure pulled down their hood to reveal a bleach blonde young man, with bright green eyes and looked very similar to Ebony. "I am Blake; Ebony is my twin, as she likes to tell me, she is the older twin. I am the White God Slayer, but I prefer Holy God Slayer."

Blake was taller than Ebony, and Ebony was taller than Lucy. They seemed young, just a little older than what Lucy was, maybe 19, but as they looked at where the 'Old God' once stood, their faces creased into a frown, making them age dramatically.

Ebony wore a shoulder guard, and arm guards, but that was the extent of her armour. Her black top cut off above her stomach but both arms were covered. She wore simple black trousers, which hugged the skin tightly, and black combat boots. If Lucy was honest, she looked every bit the warrior, an over confident one, but a warrior all the same.

Her brother had gone for a similar approach, nothing but a shoulder guard and arm guards although he wasn't showing his stomach off, and his trousers were black while his t-shirt was white but what struck Lucy odd was they didn't have an apparent guild mark.

. "A-Are you guild mages?" Lucy stuttered out.

Blake laughed and Ebony just raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"No, we were considering joining Sabertooth since there's other God Slayers and all in it but..." Blake said and looked at his sister.

"There are rules to follow, and we're hunting down the old gods, we don't some guild telling us what to do." Ebony said with an indifferent shrug.

"If you don't mind." They turned their heads to see Gray speaking. "It's nice and all you saved us from a gruesome death, but could you get me out of here?" He asked with a pointed glare.

"Charming..." Blake said with a sigh as he and his sister walked to where Gray lay under all the rocks, and lifted the one that was crushing him with ease.

After he managed to move out, they dropped the rock and turned to the Ice Mage. "You are from Fairy Tail?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, usually we're destroying shit and blowing up stuff but clearly today wasn't in our favour. Thanks, I guess." Gray said, offering a shrug as he rolled his stiff shoulders. "I'm Gray, the unconscious guy over there is Natsu, Lucy is the shaking one and the red head, who's probably fallen asleep, is Erza."

"You wouldn't have stood a chance. This was an old god, God slayers aren't up to the task of defeating it. We're just lucky our elements are opposing and that makes us so much stronger." Blake said as he put his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"If it makes you feel any better, we only defeated it so easily because you had worn it down quite a bit." Ebony said and turned to Lucy. "Lucy, was it?" Lucy nodded quickly. "Have you ever heard of the god keys?"

After a few moments Lucy shook her head.

"Well, there are twelve gods who made a contract with the Spirit King, in aid of destroying the old gods, they themselves would become spirits." Ebony explained. "If you want to stand a chance, I'd suggest attempting to get these keys."

"How come you know of them and Lucy doesn't? She's a celestial mage, wait how come you know Lucy's a celestial mage?" Gray asked, looking at Ebony with cold eyes.

"It's all in the aura." Ebony offered with a shrug. "God Slayer's can see people's auras, we can see your basic intentions so if they're good, or bad, and what your magic is, we can also see your emotions."

"Basically, it's like a dragon slayer's sense of smell, we can see aura, and if we can't see it, we can damn well sense it." Blake said and sighed. "Well, there are lots of Old Gods to slay, and not much time."

"See you around." Ebony said, they had turned to leave but Lucy began to speak.

"Maybe you should join Sabertooth... if there are other God Slayers, perhaps they'll be willing to help you defeat old gods. I'm sure Sabertooth wouldn't mind, it could easily be turned into a glory thing." Lucy said quietly.

"She has a point." Blake said to Ebony. "Should we join Sabertooth or not?"

"I guess we should." Ebony said and looked over her shoulder. "The Grand Magic Games ain't too far away, around 6 months, how about it Lucy? You start collecting those keys, and maybe Fairy Tail might be able to defeat Sabertooth."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoy, any questions feel free to ask me any questions. If there's anything you'd like to see just say and well, see you guys in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Tiger Lily

**So Guys, here is the second chapter. I'm really happy because of all the reviews and follows and faves, so thanks guys. And thanks to Nella Malfoy and XxShyxX.**

**So I usually do a review corner type thing to respond to all my reviews:**

**Nella Malfoy: Love you too x You're an amazing help with this!**

**AnimeLuver778: I'm glad you like it, I kinda feel like I really have to work hard to make sure I don't disappoint :p**

**XxShyxX: Haha, no, unfortunately not :p The Love Triangle... there might be more than one, you never know :p But I am really looking forward to writing it, even though it's going to be a little way off in the future, I have loads of ideas for it. Thanks for your help!**

**acnologia07: I'm sure I'm PMed you the answer, but if not it is answered in the next chapter, which will be out tomorrow. After College...**

**FairyTail555: Thanks XD**

**This Chapter is in the POV of The Twins.**

* * *

><p>They didn't know where they were exactly. In fact, they weren't too sure if here was near anywhere else. Not too far from the building that towered above them were some mountains, the land around them was rather rocky, marred with various scars most likely from magic. The only thing that identified the building of what it was, was the large banner that hung from a pole a little behind the twins, it sported the emblem of the guild.<p>

The number of trees near it was scarce, the greenery very much limited, and the only other structures nearby were elaborate like the building that stood before them. It wasn't a town though, not really, more of a small community near a guild, if that.

The building itself was at the top of a large complex of structures joined together, from what they could see; some of them were on top of each other. It made the building tower above them; it seemed to have been created to impose on others, to make them fear. It almost looked like a pyramid, with windows and pillars, and bits jutting out here and there.

Then finally at the very top, was a large statue of an animal, its jaws wide open. It was a saber-tooth cat; the twins were stood in front of Sabertooth's head quarters.

"You're the oldest." Blake suddenly said and pushed her towards the door.

She looked at him and sighed, raising her fist to the grand wooden door, and knocking heavily. The sound seemed to echo around them, for a few moments they stood there in silence. Blake wishing no one would answer and they could turn around and go somewhere else. Ebony wondered if it would be worth kicking the doors in.

Knocking them both out of their thoughts, the door swung open to reveal two mages.

"What do you want?" The blonde male asked, with the black haired male remained silent as he watched the two in front of him.

"Well this is a guild, we're mages. I thought it would be pretty obvious." Ebony said with a roll of her green eyes, the side of her mouth quirking up into a smirk.

Blake put his hand on his sister's shoulders. "Ebony, perhaps we shouldn't attempt to anger them." Ebony only snorted and shrugged her brother's hand off.

"Well it isn't up to us, come on if you think you're strong enough. I'll take you to see our master." The blonde said as he turned around and motioned them for to follow, his companion was yet to speak. "I'm Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon, maybe you've heard of me?" He asked glancing over his shoulder.

"No, we haven't." Blake said as he looked around the stone hall, even with its red rugs and bright banners, it seemed so unwelcoming, just so damn cold. "We figured we'd pick a guild out a hat to decide what we'd join, and Sabertooth just happened to be the name that came out."

Sting's gaze turned into a glare momentarily before he took a deep breath and looked at Ebony. "So, what are your names?"

"Ebony Erawen, this is my twin brother Blake." She said as she looked out of the window, to see the blue but empty sky.

Sting suddenly stopped outside a door, just as grand as the front door, perhaps even grander with its elaborate engravings and its golden handles. "Well this is your stop; don't be surprised if he makes you fight your way in."

Ebony just opened the door, and just glared at the large, white haired, white eyed man that glared at her.

"You were supposed to knock." Sting hissed. "You don't want to make him mad!"

"We want to join Sabertooth; apparently you're the guy we go to." Ebony said as she and her brother walked up the carpet that led to his seat. It was like a throne, he wanted to establish he was in charge.

They stopped just before him, letting him size them up before he sat back, arms crossed. "What magic do you possess?"

"We're God Slayers." They said together, they watched as the Guild master's eye brow quirked up in interest.

"Even so, we don't just let anyone into our guild. What are your names?" The Guild master asked.

"I'm Ebony, this is Blake." Ebony said and the Guild Master nodded.

"Ebony, fight Rouge, Blake fights Sting. I'll judge if you're worthy or not after the fight." He said, Rouge and Sting walked up towards the God Slayers. He seemed rather relaxed, Blake would have assumed he'd be rather gruff but in retrospect, there were two extremely powerful mages stood before him, his guild would stay the strongest if they were what they seemed.

Sting looked raring to go; Rouge looked like he'd rather be somewhere else, anywhere else. His face was stoic but his aura said it all.

Rouge and Ebony took the left side of the room, Sting and Blake the right.

"Begin."

Simultaneously, Rouge and Sting lurched forwards, throwing a barrage of punches towards their opponents. Rouge's fists were alit with the shadows while Sting's were engulfed with light.

Ebony caught Rouge's fist and swept his legs out from underneath him. She took step back. Blake moved to the side, and buried his fist into Sting's stomach. He took a step back.

"White Dragon's Punch." Sting said as his fist lit with a white sphere of light, throwing a punch at Blake.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash." Rouge said as his arm was engulfed by the shadows, and threw a punch at Ebony.

"Shadow God's Hunt!" Ebony whispered, clapping her hands together and from a plume of smoke darker than black, came a hunting dog, that launched itself at Rouge, knocking him over and disappearing.

"White God's Murder." Blake chanted clapping his hands together, from the white light came black ravens, flocking towards Sting and knocking him to the ground.

The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth got to their feet quickly, preparing another assault.

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang." Rouge said. He generated shadows from his hands, using them to attack Ebony. She flicked her wrist and they vanished.

"Artemis's Arrow." She said and an arrow surged from her hands black in colour, glowing a demonic colour as it slammed into Rouge, pushing him back.

"White Dragon's Holy Blast." Like Rouge, he generated his element in his hand and used it to attack Blake, who only side stepped.

"Apollo's Chariot." Bright light, coated in black, hit Sting, pushing him back.

"Shadow Dragon's Claw." Rouge said, slashing at Ebony. She didn't move back in time. All that was heard was the rip of fabric.

Rouge raised his hand to his mouth in shock as his face became red.

Before him was bare breasts, and a sighing Shadow God Slayer. Her breasts were large, perky, milky white and looked so soft. For a brief second, he wanted to touch them.

As Sting began to turn his head, Rouge rushed forward, wrapping his cloak her as he spluttered his apologies. Then fell to the floor, clutching his family Jewels.

Sting stared at the scene before him, not noticing Blake slam his fist into the side of his head. Sting fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Maybe we should find a guild that isn't full of perverts." Blake said to his sister who shrugged.

"He's suffering for it." She said as she pulled his cloak just a little tighter around her.

Jiemma coughed. "Well, I suppose you're in the guild. Once Rouge gets up he can show you to where you'll be staying."

It was a while before Rouge staggered to his feet, limping slightly as he showed them to identical rooms, right next to each other.

"I'll get you a top." He almost whispered to Ebony as he walked away, still blushing.

Ebony rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. "So... Guild mages, huh?" She asked and he just shrugged in response.

"If the rumours are true, and there is a god Slayer in here, it could benefit us." He said and she sighed.

"It'll be alright Blake." She said. "It's always been us, and it always will."

"I just... can't trust anyone but you anymore sis."

"I know..." She said. "None of us ever saw it coming, I blame myself as well."

Rouge came back, with a plain black t-shirt, murmuring his apologies over and over again. "There isn't anything in your size... so I got you one of my t-shirts... I'll go to town and buy you a new top."

"Right... thanks." She said as she disappeared into her room and came back, with the t-shirt on, and handed him back his cloak. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she leaned to Rouge and whispered her bra size to him, and watched him become redder and almost run down the hall as he walked towards the exit. "You know, this will be pretty fun."

"You're the new recruits?" Ebony and Blake looked to the side to see a blonde haired man, dressed in pink with a mask, stood next to a taller man, with green hair, a well muscled chest and a black bandana.

"Well new, yes, recruits not so much." Ebony said with a smirk as he brother slowly edged behind her. She was his safety blanket so to speak, it wasn't that he didn't like new people; he just wasn't sure how to accept that he'd have to trust the people in front of him.

"I'm Rufus, and this is Orga, what's your name dear?" Rufus asked, bowing.

"I'm Ebony, this is my twin Blake." She said. "We're God Slayers, Shadow and White, much like you're Dragon Slayers."

"Noted and Orga, you now have two people that will definitely be worth your time to train with." Rufus said before he turned back to Ebony, frowning at her t-shirt. "My dear, is that...?"

"Rouge's, yeah... there was a mishap in the fight... he might have torn my top wide open..." She offered a tight smile. "I think he's gone to get me a new one, but for now I'm stuck in this."

"How was the fight?" Rufus asked. "Are either of you hurt?"

"It was pretty simple. Rouge ripped open my top, saw my breasts, began so embarrassed he couldn't fight anymore. Sting got distracted by it as well, and my brother went in with a cheap shot." Ebony said and Blake let out a sigh.

"I didn't think Rouge would be the one I'd have to worry about." Blake grumbled.

"He's not; he gets very flustered very easily. It would be Sting. Rouge probably feels very guilty for it my dear." Rufus said. "There are other people in the guild who want to meet you, would you like to come to the common room?"

Ebony looked at her brother who shrugged. She rolled her eyes at him and then nodded at Rufus, who turned and began to walk, pointing out various things on their journey.

There were many training facilities in Sabertooth, and all of them in constant use. At first, Blake had been in awe of the dedication but that was quickly shut down with Rufus had explained the Master had created a timetable, adding everyone's name in it and you had to attend to your training session.

"So that's why you're the strongest Guild?" Ebony asked. "You train pretty hard."

"Well... if I'm honest the strength comes from 5 main wizards." Rufus said with a slight grimace. "Well seven, if we are to now include you. The Strongest mages in Sabertooth, not including the master, are Orga, Sting, Rouge, Minerva and myself."

They walked into a large room, with various tables and chairs dotted around, a board with job requests and people talking quietly.

A woman, in a blue dress with black hair that cascaded down her back drifted towards them. Her dress had a slit that recovered almost all her right leg and a smile that made Blake want to shiver.

"I hear you two are the new guild members." She said, in a matter of fact tone. "The master said you both are rather strong. So on behalf the guild, I welcome you, I'm sure you'll do us proud."

"This is Minerva." Rufus said. "Minerva, this is Ebony and her twin Blake."

"Twin God Slayers, I believe I may see some rivalry in the future with the twin Dragon Slayers." Minerva offered them a smile before she turned to look at the guild. "Orga, you are to train with the God Slayers, perhaps you all can learn something from each other to get stronger."

"Wouldn't the Dragon Slayers be the more logical choice?" Blake asked. "My sister and I are Shadow and White."

Minerva paused, looking up slightly in thought. "I'll make sure your training is split into thirds, one third with Orga, one third by yourselves and the last third with Sting and Rouge." She walked away without as much as a goodbye.

Another woman, light blue hair and brown eyes wandered up to them, looking at Blake and Ebony with some wonder. She went to speak but Ebony placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and stared her dead in the eye. Shocking the mage into a frozen state as all she could do was stare back.

"Powerful enough to get the Elemental Keys, not for the Gods..." Ebony said and took a step back. "I'm Ebony; I was reading your Aura, Celestial Mages aura is pretty hard to read as a lot of it actually resides within the Celestial world."

"You read Lucy's Aura pretty easy." Blake said and Ebony sighed.

"That's because despite it all, Lucy can cast Star Magic." Ebony said as she turned to her brother. "The question is, does she know it?"

"Oh, you're a God Slayer." The girl said. "I'm Yukino, it's nice to meet you Ebony."

"I'm Blake." Blake said with a sigh and she nodded and smiled.

"We don't really get many new faces here, since it's pretty strict for who they let in." Yukino said. "You might get a lot of questioning looks, especially since that's Rouge's t-shirt."

"... He tore my top open." Ebony said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Unless you fancy lending me a top, and a bra, I'm stuck in this."

"I had no idea Rouge was a pervert." Yukino said. "Are you okay? Did he touch you? I thought it would be Sting who would do that sort of thing."

"It was an accident in a fight, but I do appreciate your concern." Ebony said with a slight smile.

"Oh, was it a good fight? Sting and Rouge are really powerful but you two don't seem like you're hurt at all." Yukino said. "Apart from your top."

Blake smirked a little before he shrugged. "Well, not us or the other two were at our full potential, or anywhere near at that fight, I'd like to fight them while we're giving it our all."

Yukino began to point out where you got your food, who you went to so you could sign for a mission. As she did this Sting walked in, rubbing his head and saw Ebony and Blake, his oblivious look turned into a slight glare.

"I demand a rematch; no one gets the drop on the Almighty Sting Eucliffe." He shouted and Blake sighed.

"Your fault for getting distracted." Blake said.

"Are these the punks that beat you up?" A red cat said as he appeared by Sting's side.

"Hey, I wasn't beaten up. The chick wasn't even fighting me and the dude just fought dirty." Sting defended.

Ebony crouched down on the floor in front of the Exceed and offered him her hand, which he shook, ever so cautiously. "First Generation God Slayer, at your service."

"How come God Slayer's don't have cool partners like us?" The Exceed asked.

"Well, I don't know about Orga, but I have my twin." Ebony said. "As Good as any Exceed, a part from the fact you guys are way cooler."

The Exceed grinned and turned to Sting. "I like her." Then he turned back to Ebony. "I'm Lector."

It wasn't long before Rouge came back with a bag, pushed it into Ebony's hand and then proceeded to hide behind Sting.

"Rouge, I never took you for the pervert type." Sting said.

"Look, could you guys drop it?" Ebony asked.

"Nah, I was thinking we could tear it open."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so guys, I hope you enjoyed. Any questions feel free to PM me or review, I respond to all reviews in the 'review corner' and as well I usually PM if you're a user on FF. I don't mind people pitching me idea's, unless you suggest NaLi in here, then we might end having issues -_- Jokes, it's just that I don't like that pairing, at all, so it will not be making an appearance. See you in the next chapter :p<strong>


	3. Carnation

**Okay, here is the third chapter, thanks again for the reviews, follows and faves! Just a note, I will be trying to make the chapters longer, just at the moment I'm trying to set the scene a little. The next chapter should be out tomorrow, but that depends if I have my other stories chapter out today or not.**

**Here's the Review corner thing bit:**

**XxShyxX: Yes, Poor Rouge :p**

**AMMiss: Thanks, I do try XD Ohh... I don't want to give out any spoilers, but Sting isn't the first Twin Dragon Slayer one of the twins fight :p**

**animegamernerd15: Thanks :) Here's your update! Chapter 6, as far as my plan says anyway :D**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat down on an old wooden chair, swinging her legs back and forth as she frowned, deep in thought. Gray had berated her for sending the God Slayers to Sabertooth, but Lucy just knew somewhere deep down, they didn't belong in Fairy Tail.<p>

"Luce, you think if you ever see those God Slayers again, they'll fight me!" Natsu asked, sitting down heavily. Lucy heard the crack before she saw Natsu tumble to the floor.

He shot up, looked at the broken chair and slowly edged to the next seat, pretending it wasn't him who had broken it.

"They're really powerful Natsu; they took down that 'Old God' in a matter of seconds." She said with a sigh as she opened the book that lay in front of her. "Even if we had worn it down, the magical power radiating from them was immense."

"I could take them!" Natsu shouted, only to fly forwards and his head smack off the table.

"They took down that thing in three attacks." Gray said, standing behind Natsu with his hand still raised, preparing to smack Natsu another one if he said anything else.

"What are you reading Luce?" Natsu murmured into the table.

"It's about Celestial keys, and the ones of legends. One of the God Slayers mentioned a set of keys I've never heard about so I figured I'd look in here." She said.

Someone slammed their fists down on the table, causing Natsu to groan, Lucy to look up and Gray jumped a little. Their eyes all fell to Laxus, the artificial Dragon Slayer as he glared at Lucy.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked tiredly, she wasn't in the mood to deal with him today, she had keys to research, and if they were real to find.

"Why did you send two seriously strong mages to Sabertooth?" He almost growled out, from the corner of his eye he could see both Natsu and Gray just back away, and went to hide behind Erza as she happily munched on her strawberry cake oblivious to what was happening.

"They were God slayers." Lucy said, as she tried to go back to her book but heard his growl in frustration.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Laxus asked gruffly.

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. "Sabertooth has a god slayer, and if your two stupid to see it, I'll explain. Dragon Slayers tend to stick together, look at us, we have four slayers in our guild, and Sabertooth has two. I applied that knowledge, and decided Sabertooth would be the best place for them."

"You've made Sabertooth even stronger, how are we supposed to take them down from their top spot now?" He asked, glaring at her with piercing blue eyes while she only looked at him as if she was watching a child having a temper tantrum.

"You didn't see how that Old God almost ripped Team Natsu apart." Lucy said in a low voice. "You didn't have to watch your friends get beaten up because your spirits had no affect on it. You didn't watch it come towards you, ready to play with you."

"So what, if they'd come here you wouldn't have that problem. They'd be sent up against it." Laxus responded.

"Listen here Sparky; that Old God might not have been the most powerful of its kind. They themselves said they had considered joining Sabertooth because it had a God Slayer. They admitted themselves they were probably going to need help, and for the love of Mavis, for every slayer we have here, we would have been useless to them." Lucy growled out, glaring him dead in the eye with a hardened look.

"Lamia Scale has a God Slayer." Laxus stated.

"The God Slayers where Shadow and White, Sabertooth has the Shadow and White Dragon Slayers." Lucy replied dryly. "Sabertooth can only be beneficial for them."

"So if you found another Celestial Mage, would you leave us if you think all lost magic should be together?" He growled out.

"That's different. I'm part of Fairy Tail and I always will be; it's because they're not, so it doesn't matter who they pick." She responded, shocked.

"Just wait until Sabertooth is all over our ass because you wouldn't think for your guild." Laxus growled, going to move away, but she stood, looking at him with a level glare.

"This isn't about Guilds Laxus, this is about Fiore. Just ask Gray or Natsu about the sheer destruction that old God caused. I don't care if Sabertooth remain on top, as long as those things, those Old Gods get wiped out." She said slowly.

At the other side of the guild, while Mira was holding Freed back so he couldn't run to Laxus's aid, Mira kept squealing. "Sexual Tension! Just imagine their babies!"

Makarov turned to Mira and nodded. "Lucy would birth me some very beautiful and powerful Great-Grandchildren."

"See, even the third master ships it." Mira said. "See Freed, you can't get in the way of love!"

"But Laxus..."

"No buts, sit down."

**-Time Skip-**

Natsu came thundering towards Lucy, only stopping just before he hit her, and shoved a piece of paper into her hands. "Come on Lucy, we'll take Erza and Gray!" He shouted excitedly.

She looked down; it was a simple enough mission. They were to look for some rocks for the scientific institute of Geology in Clover, they were to go to a volcano, and search for mantle rocks such as peridotite. It paid extremely well, she wouldn't have to worry about rent for a couple months and there wasn't anything Natsu could destroy... hopefully.

"So if we split it four ways... that's... 200k Jewels each." Natsu said and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do it, what time are we leaving?" She asked.

"The train leaves in an hour, Erza said the mission shouldn't take longer than a day." Natsu said.

When they finally got on the train, Natsu immediately placed his head on her lap, and fell fast asleep. She toyed with his hair as she talked to Erza, as Gray stared out of the window.

"So, when are you and Natsu getting together?" Erza asked, making Gray whip around to look at her, and Lucy's eyes to widen.

"Natsu is my best friend." Lucy replied.

"Yeah, why would Lucy go for that idiot?" Gray said.

Erza smirked. "It sounds like someone is a little jealous." She said, with a pointed glare to Gray, who grumbled something and went back to the window.

"I don't like Natsu that way." Lucy said with sigh. "I don't really like anyone that way."

"Not even a crush?" Erza asked.

Lucy paused for a moment in thought before she shook her head. "Nope, not even one."

"Good on you, stick with Cake, cake will never do you wrong." Erza said with a smile, and began to polish a sword that had appeared out of nowhere.

The volcano stood tall above the ground, stretching towards the heavens as lava slowly slid down it. Its black rock had the occasional glint of a rock from deep down, possibly jewels, but mostly likely the rocks the team was looking for.

"According to the scientists, the Volcano isn't going to explode, they had a really powerful earth made to check it." Natsu said. "Well that's what it said of the job request but I want to see if explode, it'd be so cool!"

The group began to walk, occasionally stopping and picking up rocks, if they were what they were looking for, it would go into the bag being carried by Gray, if it wasn't it'd be tossed back to the ground.

Lucy saw a small glint, hidden by some dirt. She veered to the left, and walked to it, kneeling down and brushing the dirt from it, revealing a small red crystal. She inspected it for a few moments, trying to decide if it was a fire crystal or a ruby.

She turned to ask Natsu, but the team was gone. She couldn't see them at all, she couldn't even figure where they had gone.

Lucy rose to her feet, crystal clutched in her hand as she looked around, trying to figure out where they had gone. Unable to deduce it, she began to walk in the direction they had been walking previously.

As she walked, it got hotter and hotter, she began to sweat, but she was walking away from the Volcano, if anything she should have been getting colder.

Suddenly, creatures of lava rose from cracks in the ground, surrounding the celestial mage. She stumbled back, landing on the ground. They got closer and closer.

She lashed out with her whip, unable to stand. She only pushed them back slightly, but they came closer, angrier.

As if she was possessed, she grasps a half buried object next to her. "I summon thee Phoenix." She called out.

From a plume of black smoke came a glorious burning bird that rose to the sky before soaring down. It threaded in and out of the caps between the lava creatures distracting them. Then it reared back, brining its wings together, and unleashed a flash of fire.

For a moment it looked like it had no effect. Until it flew through the lava creatures, making them fall to the ground, useless molten rock.

The bird landed in front of Lucy, and a warm orange light floated for it and to Lucy. The light entered all her cuts and scrapes, healing them as if they hadn't ever been there before.

Then its body alit with flames, and it burned up. From those flames came a man, who knelt by her with a grin, showing bright white teeth.

His hair was red, as red as blood, spiky with two stray bits cascading down either side of his face. When he opened his eyes, they were also the colour of blood.

He wore a black jacket, left open to reveal his chain necklace and white t-shirt, but his hood was up with its black fur trimmings. He wore black trousers, and combat boots hidden underneath them.

"Sup." He said as he checked out her body, his eyes running from her breasts to her long legs that seemed to stretch for miles. "I'm The Phoenix, you can call me Nick."

"... Lucy." She said, still a little shocked.

"Sorry about that, I had hidden my key since... well my last owner was kind of a bastard, but you were in danger, all Loke does is sing your praises so I figured I'd rip my gate open and come help ya." Nick shrugged and stood, offering her his hand, she took it, her pulled her up, and right into his chest, where he wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I'll contract to you, you're pretty fit."

"T-thanks?" She said as he let her move back.

He laughed, and ran his hand through his hair, before scratching his bald but well chiselled jaw. "I'm free whenever you need me, my key's black you see, so... I did some shit a while back, so the deal is when I get an owner, I'm at their beck and call. The Sprit King was only lenient and let me hide my key because... well you're not like he was." Nick let out a tense laugh. "I'll do whatever you need me to do, but I'd much prefer it if I can do you. I can go all night if you want me to."

She Lucy kicked him in the chest, he flipped, landed on both feet, one hand touching the floor before he stretched, reaching his hands to the sky. His t-shirt lifted, showing a well toned abdomen, with a black phoenix Tattoo on his left hip.

"You're defiantly a feisty one." He said with a laugh and ran his hand through his red hair. "I'm no weather man, but you can expect more than a few inches tonight."

He winked then he vanished in black smoke, chuckling, leaving Lucy clutching the crystal and her newly acquired key.

"Lucy?" She heard someone shout, and the sound of boots and shoes hitting rock, she turned to see the rest of her team dashing towards her.

Natsu almost jumped on her as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "I was so worried when I turned around and you weren't there." He said.

"Are you okay Luce?" Gray asked and Lucy nodded.

"I found a new key." She said and showed them the black key, the handle was like phoenix's wings, and the tip was like a bird's beak.

"That's awesome Luce, just promise you won't suddenly disappear like that again. I swear the heart attack you gave me aged me by like a billion years." Natsu said as he pulled back, looking deadly serious.

"Oh, Natsu, do you know what sort of crystal this is?" Lucy asked, as she handed her friend the fist sized red crystal.

"It smells like fire..." He said but then shrugged. "No idea though Luce, but we've got enough rocks, lets ditch 'em at the lab and go home!"

**-Time Skip, Back At The-**

Lucy sat down at a table, drinking her strawberry milkshake as she flicked through her book. Suddenly, hands clamped down on her shoulders, she jumped a little and looked up. She saw Nick grinning down at her.

"_I'm going to change you, like a Remix. And I'll raise you like a phoenix!" _He sung, as he pulled her from her chair and spun her around. "_Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal tanks. Get hitched, and make a career out of robbing banks because the world is a teller, and we are wearing black masks. You broke our spirit, says the note that we pass." _He continued as he continued to dance with her. Ever so slowly, his hands crept up until he grabbed her breasts.

"Nick!" She shouted. "Lucy Kick." The Spirit of The Phoenix had become acquainted with the wall.

"You love it really babe!" He shouted, before vanishing in black smoke.

"Who was that?" Mira asked as she cleaned the already clean counter.

"My new Spirit, the Phoenix..." Lucy let out a sigh as she slumped into her seat. "I don't think Spirits have any sense of decency."

Loke appeared in a flash on white light and pulled his princess into his arms. "Did he touch you?" He almost shouted as he held her to his chest.

"Loke... can't breathe." Lucy gasped out. Loke loosened his grip but continued to glare at every male in the guild.

"I'll kill that stupid Bird." Loke shouted. "He has no right to touch my princess!"

Then he vanished, leaving a silent guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys Enjoyed. Remember, if you have a question, review or PM, I respond to every one, either up in the top AN or I'll PM you back :p I don't mind it when people pitch me ideas, I think it's quite fun to try and involve someone else's idea.**


	4. Tulip

**I was hoping to get this out to you guys a bit quicker, but I got caught up in Coursework, and then bogged down by writers block. So not everything I wanted to be in this chapter is in this chapter, because I just couldn't write it :(**

**Okay, a Quick Message to Nella Malfoy: The Battery on My Phone Broke *sigh* I should be getting a new one soon but I can't text you until them **

**Okay, here's the little Review corner thing, thanks for your reviews, faves and follows :3**

**acnologia07: Haha thanks. That was my plan, I'm sad enough to have actually planned what my OC's + Spirits would be like (apart from the twins...) and Phoenix is ****impulsive. Every Spirit will have their own little... quirk, if you can call them that.**

**XxShyxX: :p**

**Nightmare Senshi: It's the best curse ever!**

**Myth Magyk Fae: Thanks :3 Sorry it took so long!**

**Starfyr: Hehe, free cookies!**

* * *

><p>Ebony slammed her fist into the punch bag, before flipping backwards. She landed perfectly before launching forward, punching the bag once again.<p>

Blake held it, and groaned as his sister launched yet another attack, pushing him further and further back.

"I'm not convinced with the guild marks." Ebony said.

"What's to get about magic?" Blake asked. "Some says it's evil; other people think it's good. You think magic itself isn't good or evil, it's the person, I think magic is nothing but a tool."

She looked at her brother and offered him a shrug, throwing a punch at the bag while he wasn't prepared. He got thrown back. He then stood and proceeded to glare at his twin.

Ebony pointed to the black mark on the left hand side of her stomach. "This is supposed to stay with me past death?"

"Maybe it's like a tattoo." Blake said as he looked at the back of his hand, which had an identical mark.

"You can't make a tattoo magically vanish, if we ever decided to leave the guild, poof it's gone." Ebony replied. "Like a bowl of pasta when it's put down in front of you."  
>Blake sighed and watched as Orga and Rouge appeared in the training room.<p>

"Oh, if it isn't the closet Pervert and the one I'm yet to hear speak." Ebony said, glancing at the before going back to speaking to her brother.

"My Name Is Rouge." Rouge said, seething slightly, but looked away as soon as she turned her gaze upon him.

Ebony shrugged but then offered a smile. At that moment, it was like nothing was wrong with the world but her eyes hardened as she turned back to her brother. "I can't sense them and I haven't heard any rumours. I checked out the board, even got Sting to look at the S-Class missions for me and there's no mention of anything that could be remotely like them."

"Maybe they've retreated." Blake said, sensing his sister's growing frustration. She had every right to be frustrated, he did too but he was always the optimistic one, he had to be.

"Or they're taking sacrifices to bring back more." She growled before taking a breath, and looking at the two people who stared at her. "I guess time will tell..."

"It hurts me too Ebony." Blake said and his twin closed her eyes.

"I never said it didn't."

"What are you talking about?" Orga asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ebony said, looking at her hands, clenching and unclenching her fist. "You don't need to know, and hopefully you never will."

"Sting was looking for you." Orga said, and the twins just nodded, wandering off.

The Old Gods, were as the name suggested, old Gods. They weren't the ruling gods, no; they had been forgotten by time, defeated by those who rule now. Yet even then the Gods weren't powerful enough to defeat the gods of old, and sought Celestial help, but now that help was now useless, like a well gone dry, and what seemed to be the only way to defeat them, was use the very things they had created to defeat each other.

The Twins weren't chosen, as such, they were more of victims of unfortunate circumstance. Behind every smile was an untold story, even if the smile was a lie.

They found Sting, leaning on the wall, with Lector next to him, mimicking his movements.

"So, the master wants me and Rouge to go on some easy mission with you. It's pretty simple, we just protect some cargo from point A to point B." Sting said, before cracking an eye open and smirking at the twins. "I hope it won't be too taxing for you fresh meats."

Ebony rolled her eyes. "It depends on how many times we have to save your ass."

**-Time Skip-**

Ebony stood by the rickety wagon, with the package, the driver, a horse and that was pretty much it. She sighed as she ran her fingers against the damp wood, rubbing it slightly before she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I can't smell anyone." Sting said as he appeared beside her. "With mine and Rouge's noses we should be fine."  
>"I can sense Aura's of the animals, they've been disturbed by something." Ebony said before she opened her eyes, the aura rubbed her the wrong way. It wasn't something foreign trampling through their land disturbed, it was a fearing for their lives.<p>

Rouge then walked round from the other side, offered Sting a nod.

"Okay, we're ready to go." Sting said to the driver.

The driver, of all his many years, sighed at them four and the wagon began to trundle along. It shook, jolted and on several occasions Blake was convinced it was going to break. Ebony stood on the wagon, legs either side of the cargo as she glared out in front of her.

Everything seemed fine; they got half way there without complaint.

"Something smells... off." Sting said as Ebony and Blake suddenly shuddered.

A large creature, perhaps the size of a bear, but built like a tiger, jumped out in front of them, growling and ready to pounce.

Ebony glared it dead in the eye, but it didn't back down.

"Call of the wild." She whispered, but it didn't respond, it brushed off her call and pounced. She fell to her knees, and it missed her, going over her head.

It skidded, dust rising, before it turned back to Ebony, enraged.

"White God Slayer's Wrath!" Blake shouted, black clouds formed above them. White light shot down, slamming into the creature. It didn't even leave a scratch.

It pounced once again, claws out. It landed onto of Ebony, it should have, by all rights, crushed her with its sheer size.

"Ebony!" Blake shouted as he tried to run forwards, but Rouge kept hold of the struggling God Slayer.

"There's no point." Rouge whispered, as the shadows next to him warped.

Blake relaxed, as his sister fell from her shadow form and sighed.

Blood seeped from cuts across her body, she hadn't warped in time. The red marred the pale white of her skin, and created small red seas on the floor around her. She fell to one knee, her wounds getting to her as she tried to remain conscious.

Her twin was by her side in moments, his arms around her, her blood staining his clothes.

Sting darted forward. "White Dragon's Roar." White light sliced through the ground as it hurtled towards the creature. It hit the creature; slicing at its skin and making it bleed red.

"It's just scared." Ebony growled out. "The Old Gods tried to take over its mind, they didn't succeed but it's terrified."  
>"It tried to kill you." Blake whispered, his arms tightening around her.<p>

"Shadow Dragon's Slash." Rouge's fist hit the creature, knocking it back several feet. It staggered to its feet, its eyes on the Twin Dragon Slayers.

Ebony brought her finger and thumb to her lips and whistled. The creature couldn't resist the call, and it turned to Ebony. "My God always believed all wild animals are sacred, but you're pissing me off." She growled as a hunting knife appeared in her hands. "Submit or die."

The creature didn't give it thought. It launched itself forward. Ebony sighed, flipping the knife in her hand and dashed towards the creature. Before they made contact, she veered to the left, leaving her knife to implant itself.

The creature froze and fell, it struggled to stand, and before long, it stopped moving.

"The hunting knife was poisoned." Ebony whispered. "It was scared; we didn't need to kill it. Why did you attack it?" She shouted at her brother. "I could have calmed it down!"

Blake grabbed hold of his sister's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "It wanted to kill you!"

"It was terrified. If you'd trusted me I wouldn't have calmed it!" She retorted. "You know I hate killing innocent things. It was scared, is it a sin to be scared? It thought we were the enemy... I guess it was right if you'd kill it just for fearing."

Blake watched as tears slowly fell down his twin's face. Most people wouldn't understand, but he could feel her pain, he just couldn't understand why she felt this way.

"You're not thinking clearly." Blake whispered but his sister snorted, pushing him off her.

"Because clearly you are... You know I'm connected to the wildlife, if I'd doubted my ability, I would have attacked the moment I sensed it." She threw a half hearted punch at her brother, hitting him in the gut, before walking off, taking the front and leaving the three males to stare at her.

"Are you people done yet?" The driver asked. "It took all my magic to keep the horse calm."

"What are we doing with the body?" Sting asked as he nodded towards the tiger like creature.

"Leave it, lest we managed to piss me sister off even more." Blake said with a sigh. "We're ready to continue."  
>"So... your sister... is an animal lover?" Sting asked. "Didn't take her for that type, but it's pretty cute."<p>

Blake let out a sigh. "Something like that." He offered.

Ebony wiped the blood that dripped down her face, rubbing the crimson liquid between her fingers as she continued to walk. She'd felt an Old Gods Presence printed on the creatures mind, it had been strong enough to fight it off, but what were Old Gods doing taking over wild animals minds?

"So... you like animals?" She heard someone say, she glanced to the side to see Sting and only offered him a sigh in response. "That's pretty hot, even though that was trying to kill us."  
>"We were invading its territory; something made it start fearing for its life. Usually it wouldn't care but clearly..." She brought her finger to her mouth, and bit down, stopping herself from continuing. "You wouldn't understand." She murmured.<p>

"Try me." He said as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Humans lash out when they're angry or scared. Animals are no different." She said.

"That makes sense... I guess." Sting said, before he bit his lip and sighed. "Why did you get so worked up?"  
>"You're stupider than you look." Ebony said bluntly.<p>

"Hey!"

"Exactly, you can't even defend yourself."  
>"Are you feeling down?" Sting suddenly asked, Ebony rolled her eyes and nodded. "I could feel you up."<br>"Somewhere out there, is a tree, tirelessly making oxygen for you, I think you owe it an apology." She responded.

"I may not go down in history but I'll go down on you." He said with a smirk.

"Shock me, say something intelligent." Ebony replied.

"I'm afraid of the dark!" He suddenly announced. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"  
>"It's too bad stupidity isn't painful."<p>

Sting went to open his mouth, but was suddenly pushed aside by Blake.

"Don't go anywhere near my sister." Blake growled.

"Ebony, why do you where a bra?" Sting asked. "I'm pretty sure Rouge would hold your breasts for you."

Ebony clamped her hand over her mouth, hiding a snicker.

"Shut up Sting." Rouge grumbled.

In moments, they were surrounded by bandits.

"Hand over the cargo." The largest of the group said. He was built like a tank, taller than any of the four and one of at least twenty.

"Why don't you make me?" Sting said.

"Maybe we'll take the cargo and the woman." The tank said with a sneer, she could see his eyes beneath his mask looking her up and down.

She felt a back press up against hers; she could sense the shadows and smirked. "I really didn't think we'd get into more than one fight."

Blake offered her a grin. "Not that you're not looking forward to another battle."

"So a fight it is then." The large man said, and his band of masked men chuckled. "You don't stand a chance." His eyes turned to Ebony. "And you'll become my woman."

It was simultaneous. Ebony's and Blake's fist struck the man at the same time. Knocking him back, and making him slam into a tree.

"White God's Bellow." Like a Dragon's roar, white light surged towards the man. Like all God Slayer's magic, it was spoiled by back. Like every powerful spell, it knocked out the opponent.

"They took out boss." The band muttered. "Let's get them for it, maybe he'll let us have a turn with the chick if we win."  
>Much to Ebony's surprise, Rouge took her hand, and forced her to warp into the shadows as he did. "If we move together, maybe we'll become faster and our attacks stronger." He said.<p>

"I ain't doing that with you." Sting said, as he watched Ebony and Rouge hold onto each other. "I don't swing that way."

"I'm going to kill him." Blake grumbled as he slammed his fist into someone who got too close.

Sting laughed as he buried his fist into someone's face, before turning and kicking someone in the stomach. "They're taking out the vast majority of them."

It wasn't long before unconscious forms lay around them. The Shadow Slayer's shifted back, with Ebony laughing, as Rouge just looked horrified with himself.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Occasionally Sting would nudge Rouge and ask what happened, only to be faced with silence, as Blake carried his sister on his back as she laughed every so often when hers and Rouge's eyes met.

**-Time Skip-**

Ebony lay on her bed at the guild. The black cotton sheets were irritating her skin, the bed itself wasn't comfortable, it was almost like sleeping on a plank of wood, but she didn't mind. A bed was a bed, after sleeping on the ground for the best part of two years, the bed seemed almost too soft.

She turned on her side, looking at the blank walls; she knew her brother was having a similar problem. She could hear his sighs of annoyance, and feel how uncomfortable he was.

The curtains were shut, only a little bit of light drizzled through, but that was enough to stop her from sleeping, even though she was tired, a little sore, and still slightly angry at her brother.

Yukino had offered to take her shopping for more clothes, but all she had wanted to do was sleep and go when Minerva was too busy to come with them. Sting and Rouge had just given their shares to twins, so it wasn't like Ebony didn't have enough money to go shopping; it was more that shopping seemed so pointless.

The twins never had more than they needed, it was pointless, they had nowhere to put it, but now they had a room to fill, to make their own but... after wandering for so long, it was a foreign concept.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said.

Blake walked in. "Can I... Can I sleep with you?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure..." She grumbled as she shifted closer to the edge. "You're not used to it either?"  
>He lay down next to her, facing the opposite way. "No, the beds are too soft, I feel trapped."<p>

Ebony let out a sigh. "Good Night Blake."

"Good Night Ebony."

Ebony walked from her room the next morning, right into Sting.

"I'm used to women throwing themselves at me, but not so early in the morning." Sting said, as he tilted her chin up to look at her.

"I've killed for less." She said with deadly serious eyes. "I'm not a morning person; I will hurt you if you don't get out of my way."

Sting laughed, letting go and leaning on the wall, still in her way. "There's this pretty cool cafe that servers a decent breakfast, me and Lector usually go after we went on a mission, I'm sure he would love for you to come."

Ebony rubbed her eyes, and looked at the plain, boring, stone ceiling above them. "I was going to challenge Orga to a fight, I just figured might as well find out who's the more powerful God Slayer."  
>"Did you hit your head too hard?" Sting asked. "Orga is really powerful, his magic is unpredictable, you have to study him loads to figure him out."<p>

"He hasn't seen me fight, so we're both on the same ship. Plus I can control the shadows, what's stopping me from using his own shadow against him?"  
>Sting paused. "Point taken."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, if there's anything you liked, disliked, or if you have a question review or PM me, I always answer in a PM or up at the top :3<strong>

**I wasn't sure if I should make Ebony like I have, but if anyone can guess who her god is, it seems pretty logical. I hope.**

**I have been issued a challenge guys, and I accepted it, because it was something like a triple black dare, and I mean, I can't deny that. So, I'm not going to do it in this chapter, because it doesn't fit, but from every chapter now on, the challenged bit will be featured :p **


	5. Snow Drops

**All this is Really, is a short I'm alive chapter. I had some College KAGS (key assessment Grades), only got told about them recently so I spent my time revising. Lots. **

**I could have made it longer, but I feel like Lucy being trained is over rated, and XxShyxX Who's a great help with sorting out my head, and putting some good ideas in there, thinks it's over used, and I have to agree.**

**I think I'm going to do a chapter post once every two/three days. It makes life a little easier for me, and It means you don't have big massive gaps waiting for a chapter.**

**Myth Magyk Fae: Alas, it was what a Rouge did to poor Ebony, you'll find out at the bottom of the chapter :p**

**AMMIs: Thanks :D I like to think my wording sometimes is rather clever**

* * *

><p>Lucy drifted across the room as she served various customers at 8-Island. Other than a mage and an exceed in a deadly argument, nothing was unusual at the restaurant, in fact it was rather peaceful.<p>

Lucy smoothed out her apron, placing the tray down in the kitchen, before she took out her notepad to take the last customers order and then it was time for her shift to end and she would go home.

It wasn't exactly a strenuous or even slightly taxing job, but Lucy didn't mind, the pay was good, the owner was nice and no one would mess with her because they knew for a fact she was a mage. Not what type she was, but either way, they weren't going to risk it... hopefully.

She twirled the pencil in her hand as she walked over to the last table. "Hey, can I take your order?" She said with a bright smile.

"I don't know Blondie; you're body with a side of you moaning my name sounds pretty nice." Her eyes shot open to see the Lightning Dragon Slayer smirking at her as he looked her body up and down.

"Order or leave." She said coldly. She couldn't be bothered with him, especially not after the argument with him the day before. Lucy thought he was being unreasonable and blind, and he thought she was some ditsy blonde.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at her hostility. "How about those two God Slayers you sent to Sabertooth? Mavis knows we could use some strong mages."  
>Lucy's eye twitched, summoning the strength not to Lucy kick him into next week. "So that's a I'll leave you alone and never talk to you again?" She asked with a bright, but fake, smile.<p>

Laxus frowned at her, she only rolled her eyes.

"The door is that way." She said, Lucy lifted her hand to her shoulder and jutting her thumb towards the exit before lazily dropping it and watching him with tired and bored eyes.

He laughed; standing and lifting her chin with rough fingers so she looked him dead in the eye. "Remember Blondie, I do realise there's a brain behind the pretty face. I'm just struggling to see what your reason was."

"You're the reason Blonde's have a bad name." She growled out, pushing him away before she walked away and into the back room, about to leave for the day.

When she arrived at Fairy Tail, it was surprisingly calm, and Natsu and Gray were conscious.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, running to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Erza is taking us to the beach to train!" He said, pouting. "She doesn't understand I don't like water all that much..."  
>Gray smirked. "Water's pretty cool; it takes less energy to freeze water than create my own ice. Plus you and water get along like a house on fire."<p>

"Houses burn pretty well." Natsu said as he removed himself from Lucy.

"Fire has got nothing on Ice, I'd freeze the house and smash it before you'd even set the fire going." Gray replied with the side of his mouth twitching up.

"Could we not burn or freeze any houses while we're Training?" Lucy asked, pushing the two mages bumping heads apart.

"Sure thing Luce, I'm not sure if Ice Princess could manage that though."

"Flame Brain will break the promise the minute we get there." Gray growled.

"Are we fighting again?" Erza said, appearing with lots of luggage.

Gray and Natsu pushed Lucy forward.

"Lucy's really excited to get some training in." Natsu said, as the male mages drew back, and ran for cover leaving Lucy in the clutches of Erza.

"Well... I was mainly going to be training in control... it's not like you'll need any training in that." Erza said with a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but realising one's weakness will make one stronger... and mine is my lack of control... and love for cake."

"Well... I think my dodging skills are only so good because every day I'm avoiding swords, Ice and fireballs..." Lucy said with a smile.

"... Exactly... It wouldn't be honourable if you got hut because I cannot control my blades because I got distracted." Erza said, thumping her fist over her heart. "That's why I vowed to train until I have the ultimate control!"

Lucy let out a worried laugh. "That's nice?"

Clear blue skies, crystal clear ocean, and golden sand. It was almost perfect, until you saw three of the most destructive mages walk down the beach, looking like they were ready for battle. Then there was Lucy, sweet Lucy, who would turn you into mince meat if you got her annoyed enough.

Even with the apparent training, fireballs were going left and right, heating the sand so much there were patches of glass. Ice shards, and swords, and arrows and other various shapes, were sticking out of the sand, the cliff and the sea. Metal swords on the other hands had found themselves in their targets, surprisingly.

Lucy was just sat watching them. They'd promised to train with her later, help her build her magic capacity. Even if it was just sitting and meditating, or holding open two gates for as long as she could, it was still training, and Natsu had promised he'd make her the strongest Celestial Mage Earth Land had ever seen.

For now she read about Gods, and God Slayers.

It said in the book that God Slayer's were never raised by gods, only given their blessings. This would make a first generation God Slayer. To be taught the art, and later giving the blessing made a second generation God Slayer, they weren't as strong as First Gen, but tended to be better versed with their magic. Third Gens learned it from books or from other mages without a god's blessing.

"I wonder what generation Ebony and Blake are..." Lucy murmured to herself as she turned the crisp page. It had been sealed away somewhere deep in a library, the master pulling it out because he owed Lucy a favour (being short does have its disadvantages) and because he always admired Mages who ventured down the path of knowledge rather than go for the pursuit of power.

God Slayers can only be an element, most of the time a God can just bless the God Slayer and everything is great, but sometimes two gods have to bless a Slayer to create an element. This brings no advantages, only disadvantages. It brings a deadly weakness, perhaps even two.

Lucy flicked through the book, but found no mentions of any particular Old Gods, but did come across one sentence on God Keys. _Only when Old Gods Rise Can A Holder Have All 12 God Keys. _Lucy frowned, this sentence meant so much, but at the same time meant nothing.

"Old Gods Rise?" She whispered. "That thing was an Old God but... Wouldn't the Twins have said something if they were on the rise..."

**And At Sabertooth! ~ Challenge Accepted!**

Ebony laughed as she poked Rouge in the cheek. "You loved it really." She purred into his ear, as he blushed harder, still managing to look somewhat horrified at himself.

Blake didn't look amused as he glared at Rouge. Any number of things could have happened but Blake was picturing the worst. How could he not? His sister, as far as many men were concerned, was a fine specimen, many telling her this, many losing teeth and having bones broken. He couldn't hit Rouge, not yet anyway, Guild Rules were Guild Rules, but there was always a way around them.

Sting frowned. "So what happened?" He said as he leant on the back of a seat, peering at the two Shadow Slayers.

"Well, I let Rouge control where we were going as I clung on for dear life." Ebony said. "He almost got me hit, so when he pulled me closer to his body, so I wouldn't have my back ripped open, he managed to grab my ass." She offered a shrug, before going back to poking Rouge's cheek.

"I didn't mean to." Rouge whispered, Blake Sighed, Sting just laughed and Ebony continued to poke his cheek.

"I have a nice ass, you should be honoured you got to touch it." Ebony said, before gently kissing the place she'd been poking. "Do it again and I'll castrate you."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the End! I already have the next few chapters planned out, so my update time should become some what regular, any questions or flames, or whatever, just PM or Review me, I promise I'll always respond back, or in the review area at the top.<strong>

**I think I might start leaving questions at the bottom here, so Ebony and Rouge are just destined to get into awkward situations together, is their anything you'd like me to try and do? I'm also going to do it with other couples, but I think Ebony and Rouge are just fun to play with :p**

**Edit: Lucy Did Not Kill The Customers... Sorry, Proof Reading While Being Tired May Not Have Been The Best Of Ideas.**


	6. Daisies

**Hey Guys, I know I promised a slightly earlier update than this, but I kind of struggled to get a scene in this how I wanted it to be. If I'm honest, a lot of it is just a bit of crack.**

**Thanks for the reviews faves and follows!**

**AMMis: She's nice when you're not Rouge :p**

**Altairis Vouge: Lucy is psycho, what can I say? I went back and changed it, and left a little note at the bottom. I keep writing these late at night, and I do proof read them, it's just that tired eyes miss allot...**

* * *

><p>"I'll take you both on, at the same time."<p>

Ebony smirked as she and Blake moved to a fighting stance, looking at Orga with cold eyes. He didn't even flinch underneath their stare; he just adjusted his stance, and beckoned for them to attack him, taunting them almost.

Ebony cracked her knuckles, not moving. It was a game, see who would hold out the longest before attacking. Only she and Orga were the competitors, Blake could play by his own rules. Ebony smirked, tilting her head to the side as she relaxed her stance, she didn't care, all that is was, was a friendly brawl, it didn't matter who won or who lost, just how badly you lost.

Blake's shoulder brushed against his sisters, before he darted forward, looking to the left but veering for the right. He didn't hit Orga; instead he stopped just before him and jumped back, offering him no expressions before returning to his sister's side.

In a flash, Ebony's body shifted into the shadows. She moved forwards, a flash of black light, and aimed for Orga's arm. The Lightning God Slayer just stepped out of the way. Allowing Ebony to almost collide with the wall, she flipped off it, a tuck legs together. She landed perfectly, eyes closed before she appeared back at her brother's side, her body shifting back to flesh.

Their eyes didn't perceive it, but their instincts were off the hook. Blake jumped to the side, Ebony shifted to a defensive stance. Orga's fist was caught in between her two hands, he pushed and she held fast.

Orga moved back, his eyes on Ebony. He'd figured her for a hit and run fighter, moving in and out of the fight, never one for defence. He would have assumed Blake would be their defensive power, if they worked as one, while she was their offensive force.

Blake shot his sister a sideways look and she just shrugged, allowing him to take her hand, before they moved forward. As if they were one being, one attack. Then they split; Ebony to the left, him to the right, black light and tainted white engulfing their hands.

Orga smirked, lighting his hands up. Shadows and Light met lightning; Ebony was the first to fall back. Blake next, retreating back to their original spot, Ebony only offered a half smile before again cracking her knuckles.

He didn't realise it, not at first. Then it hit him, and he could only smirk. Ebony and Blake functioned at a two part weapon. Deadly together, just as deadly by themselves, but trained for one thing and one thing only, that would be their downfall in this fight.

Ebony placed her hands on the ground. "Shadow Take Over." She murmured, the shadows around the room began to move, and slither towards Orga, enveloping him in their cold embrace.

Lightning began to spark around the room, then an explosion. The shadows back to their inanimate forms, Orga looking somewhat unimpressed. Ebony only offered him an indifferent shrug in response.

They didn't register it, no movement was recorded from their eyes or their senses, before they could respond, Orga had punched them both, right in the gut. Blake was winded, Ebony responded with a kick in the chest, knocking Orga back.

It was then that the twins again moved forwards, darker than black and tainted white slamming into the Lightning Slayer, only to be electrified, making them retreat.

Ebony seemed no worse for wear, learning a long time ago to forget about the pain, and carry on. Blake always being protected by his sister breathed hard, in pain.

"You're hurt." Blake said.

Ebony shrugged. "Am I?" She said as she again moved forwards. Orga met her blow for blow, she didn't once respond in pain, even when blood dripped down her face. She wouldn't submit, she'd never submit.

Orga sighed. "I admire your stubbornness, but the fight is over. You've lost Ebony."

Ebony smiled tiredly, wiping the blood from her face before spitting some out on the cold stone floor. "You don't understand. We were taught to fight to the death... brawling isn't something we can do. It's all out or not at all."

"You were made to kill Old Gods, that's all you're good at." Orga said, crossing his arms. "The only thing I can be impressed about is the way you fight together, but your tactics need to be improved. You need to work better alone. Ebony, you don't know when to quit, Blake you quit too soon."

Ebony sighed. "Don't judge us, help us." She said.

"Ebony has a point. If you know of Old Gods, then you should know why we need to destroy them." Blake said.

"We're barely coping by ourselves destroying them. So for the first time, we're asking, help us, please." Ebony said and Orga let out a deep rumbling laugh.

"This could be fun." He said.

Ebony flinched away from the cotton bud that was dabbing at her cut.

"Stop moving." Rouge hissed.

"It'll heal without this." She growled back, trying to swat it away, failing miserably.

"You're like a child." He replied dryly.

"You're a closet Pervert." She responded, crossing her arms and looking away.

He sighed, pushing the cotton wool soaked in alcohol against her cut, perhaps slightly too hard. She hissed in pain, he sighed, Orga laughed and Blake just wandered from the room, probably on the hunt for food.

"For someone who doesn't feel pain when in battle, you sure are a big wuss." Orga said and Ebony just huffed in annoyance.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Rouge grumbled, as he continued to clean Ebony's wounds, as the Shadow God Slayer sat in silence, eyes closed, sulking.

She found her brother eating a sandwich, talking to Yukino about this and that, but mainly eating the sandwich.

"You know, element keys are pretty cool, they're purely one element, and can unison raid with any mages that use the element." Blake said. "There's supposed to be some link between slayers and the elemental keys. So like there should be a shadow and white elemental key, because there is the Shadow and White Dragon and God Slayers. I think that's hoax though." He said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How do you know all about this?" Yukino asked, curious as she watched the God Slayer frown in thought before swallowing.

"Ebony and I were raised by monks, so we got taught allot about all magic, even though we only use one type of magic each, not counting what we used to train in before the monks took us in." Blake said with a shrug. "I always liked learning about Celestial Magic, Elemental Keys and God Keys especially, neither actually ever been seen in recent history. The part that fascinated me the most was that one user cannot wield both sets of keys, not even one god key and one elemental key, there's no reason behind it, they just can't."

"Well I think it's that the sets of keys are attracted to different types of people, or even Aura's." Ebony said, before looking at her brother's sandwich. "... I'm going to get food." And then she wandered off.

Blake put the rest of his food back on the brown clay plate before tapping his fingers against the dark wood of the table. "Then there's the bonds with celestial spirits, even if a celestial mage isn't very strong, if they have a strong bond with their spirit, that doesn't matter. It's all pretty cool."

Yukino smiled, and fiddled with the bottom of her white skirt. "You think Celestial Mages are cool?" She asked.

"I think they're awesome. Well... the ones like you are... you hear about unkind celestial mages and it makes me think, celestial mages are their own people by rights... why would someone treat them like that?" Blake asked and Yukino smiled at him.

"It's nice to have someone who understands that spirits aren't tools. I thought it was only other celestial mages, like me as you put it, who understood that."

Blake let out a sigh. "When you've been treat as a tool yourself... well it makes you realise..." His face darkened as he looked over to his sister who was currently talking to Lector. "Tool might not be the correct term... weapons maybe."

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked, but Blake just smiled at her.

"You should try and find the Elemental Keys."

Yukino looked a little shock but then nodded. "Okay... I'll try. It'll help make me and Sabertooth stronger." She said with a firm nod, only to look behind her and see Ebony munching on a sandwich.

"... What?" Ebony asked.

"You two are very similar." Yukino said.

"We came from the same womb at the same time." Ebony said with a raised eyebrow. "What did you expect?"

Yukino opened her mouth, but quickly found that Ebony had gone back to eating the sandwich.

It was then when an exceed, dressed in a pink frog costume, crawled onto Ebony's lap and held its arms out.

"I am not giving you my sandwich." Ebony said.

"Frosch doesn't want your sandwich; Frosch wants to give you a hug!" The Exceed said with a big smile.

Ebony paused for a moment, before awkwardly giving the exceed a hug.

"I'm Frosch! Frosch is Rouge's Partner! Sting told Frosch that you and Rouge are friends! So Frosch wants to be your friend too." Frosch said in a sing song voice as Blake held back laughter as Ebony raised any eyebrow.

"Friends is a strong word, I'd say victim and pervert." Ebony said but the Exceed on her lap just looked at her, oblivious.

"Ebony-chan!" Frosch said. "You're so pretty."

Ebony just stared at the Exceed on her lap, as Blake laughed.

"Look, Frosch can see Rouge-Nee!" Frosch shouted, jumping off Ebony's lap and running to his partner. "Rouge-nee!" Rouge picked up the Exceed, placing him on his shoulder. "Rouge-nee, what's a pervert? And why is Ebony-Chan a victim?"

It was that moment when red eyes met green, and the latter could only smirk, with the former was contemplating murder.

"Frosch, I was joking, I'm great friends with Rouge." Ebony said with a bright smile, making the Green Exceed smile back at her. "I just don't trust him."

"Why don't you trust Rouge-nee?" Frosch asked, looking really upset.

"I don't know him that well, you shouldn't trust people you don't know, I'm sure Rouge is lovely and a very dependable person." Ebony said and Frosch giggled.

"Yeah!" The Exceed agreed. "Rouge-nee can do anything."

"I'm sure he can."

Rouge seemed shocked when Frosch jumped off his shoulder, glided to Ebony and sat back on her lap, snuggling into her bosom before falling fast asleep.

"I might be some serial killer... and yet he falls asleep on me." Ebony said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you jump on those cornflakes." Blake said. "I can hear them scream, no, Ebony please, over your psychotic laughter." Ebony looked at her brother. "What?"

"You don't usually talk much around anyone who isn't me, it's nice." Ebony said and Blake shrugged.

"I feel at ease around Yukino and Rouge." He said but then looked around the guild. "The rest of them, not so much..."

"If I may, why were you raised by monks?" Yukino asked suddenly.

"We became orphans at eight." Ebony said with a sigh. "Because of what happened... we became what we are today. We're just victims of unfortunate circumstance."

"What happened?" Rouge asked.

Blake shook his head, looking away as Ebony just offered a sad smile.

"Do you have memories that hurt so much you'd do anything to forget them but the harder you try the more they haunt you?" Ebony asked. "My nightmares are filled with them."

"It isn't our fault, but I can't stop blaming myself." Blake said.

Yukino put her arms around Blake, hugging him closely. "There are things I regret and want to change too." She said, her brown eyes concentrated on the door at the other side of the room. "I'd do anything to change it."

Ebony sighed and looked at Rouge. "Don't hug me."

"So charming..." Rouge said with a sigh.

"Guess who gets to come with the Great Sting Eucliffe... and friend, on a mission!" Sting said as he placed his hands on Ebony's shoulders, stopping her in her path.

"Some very unfortunate soul?" Ebony asked.

"You, Blake and Orga!" Sting said. "After the forced training session with all of us..."

"Hey, we can kick your asses again." Ebony said as she shrugged off his hands. "Is Lector coming?"

"Yeah but... you get to spend time with me, what lady doesn't want to spend more time with the Great Sting Eucliffe?"

"This lady..." Ebony said, as she walked past him. He only persisted and began to walk with her. "How about Frosch, is he coming?"  
>"Do you want to come to dinner with me?" Sting suddenly asked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Guys, this bit is your choice, review me or PM me, do you want Ebony to say yes or no? If I have no responses to the matter, it will automatically be a no, but you have this chapter and next chapter to decide :p And because why not? I think pairing Oc's up to characters is pretty fun, so who do you ship Blake and Ebony with? There is already a confirmed ship with them (curtsey of Nella Malfoy) but I want to see what you guys want, because if there is enough people, I might change the ship :p<strong>

**This little piece at the bottom is the thoughts of the twins, it's about a moment in their past they'd do anything to change. You can probably guess what it is about :p**

* * *

><p>Blake:<p>

What did I ever do to deserve what happened that day? I wasn't a bad child; I trained hard to become a mage like Ma and Da. I helped around the town; I never stole, swore or misbehaved. I was going to join the Magic Council, help put all the bad guys away, what happened to that dream?

Ebony:

Why does this memory always come back? It wasn't my fault, I was eight, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop them. I trained hard with Blake, even when they told us we wouldn't become strong mages; we trained even harder to prove them wrong. I wasn't a bad child... I only got into fights to protect Blake.


	7. Dandelions

**Okay, here's the seventh chapter, it's been about three days, I was going to post one yesterday, but I decided I didn't like it. It's kind of like, Lucy isn't too important at the moment, her time to shine comes later (I'll have the same problem with the Twins, where I'm like, you're useless at the moment), so other than building up character relationship with Lucy, and setting the scene, I don't have much to do with Lucy :(**

**And the reviews :3**

**Myth Magyk Fae: Haha, got a whole back story planned for them, I don't do happy backgrounds apparently. But Rouge is a pervert :'( Haha, I think it would be a fun pairing, and your last Pairing, well no spoilers :p**

**Animeluva1: Hehe, but opposites attract ;) **

**XxShyxX: Like you suggested, I kind of had him knowing the twins weren't all that power, so he wasn't going to beat them to pulp. It's like they're just raw power, as destructive as that might be, it has so many flaws.**

**And to AMMis PM (which I did respond to): Yeah, I think I might make Ebony go, because it's food, nice, not guild food. I don't think it makes any difference if Sting is there or not.**

* * *

><p>"You're going to wrong way." Lucy said, looking at the map. They were stood on a dusty path, in the middle of a field of dry brown dirt, in the middle of Mavis knows where. It didn't help the sun was beaming down on them, or the fact the wind refused to blow.<p>

"I'm going to right way Blondie." Laxus said, glancing behind him to look at the Blonde who was carefully studying the map as he shrugged off his jacket, the heat too much for even him.

"You're going Southeast; we're supposed to be going Southwest." Lucy said with a sigh. "You know, I have a map, I should be the one leading, you should be the one following."

Laxus paused, before looking at Lucy with a lecherous smirk. "I would love to follow you."

Biting her lip before she could Lucy kick him to their destination, she turned 180 degrees and started walking across the cracked fields.

He watched her walk a little, before he followed her, watching the way her hips swung from side to side as she walked.

Suddenly, a black plume of smoke appeared next to her, revealing Nick, in his human form, looking around. He immediately turned to Laxus, with a slight frown before going back to glaring at the landscape.

"... Another black key is close." He said, his brow furrowed in thought. "I can't tell who it is, and I wasn't aware of any keys in this region… I'm too busy to find out who it is."

Lucy jumped, feeling Laxus's hands come down on her shoulders. "Who's this?"

"One of my spirits, Phoenix." She said dismissively. "Should I be worried Nick?" Lucy asked and Nick just shrugged.

"Just because we're in eternal damnation doesn't mean we're all blood thirsty killers." Nick said, fiddling with his hands as he attempted to look sorry for himself. "You're so mean Lucy." He sniffed

Lucy just sighed.

"... Did I leave the oven on?" Phoenix murmured. "I bet I did…" Then vanished in black smoke.

"I wonder what he's cooking." Lucy said before she continued to walk.

It wasn't long before they reached a small cottage amongst a dark forest with tall trees, spruce from the colour of their dark, and dark green leaves, it was like out of a fairy tail, a wolf ready to pounce at any moment. Lucy found herself sticking close to Laxus as he strode up to the door, knocked on it, hiding a sigh.

The door creaked as it opened, the hinges rusted, and the door old and rotten. A small old woman, peaked around the edge, noticing Lucy's guild mark she quickly invited them into the musty, dingy and dark room.

"My family crypt has been overrun with bandits." The old woman said, looking down at the ground, fidgeting, her white hair pulled into a messy bun, her clothes old and grey, she looked very uncomfortable, like she wasn't used to what she was wearing. "I need you to clear it out, at the end there is a key… I'm sorry I couldn't offer more."

Laxus remained silent, his eyes drifting around, looking at the dust that hung in the air, the place looked like it hadn't been touched in years, it smelt of must and disuse. Lucy only smiled, accepted the job and began to head out.

Once they left the forest Laxus looked back. "She doesn't live there."

"You noticed?" Lucy asked, feigning surprise, only to receive a glare. "Maybe they didn't want us to know where they actually live, or who they actually are. They went by an anonymous name."

The crypt's entrance was like a small stone box, jutting out of a large brown hill. The door heavy and old, groaning as they opened it. It was engraved with Dragon's and Gods, coloured a dark spruce wood, and lead the way to what seemed to be the underworld.

Even with the many torches lighting their way, it still seemed so dark, so empty, so lifeless.

The smell of rotting flesh hit them like a brick wall, the pungent smell was almost enough to make them sick. A feeling of dread crept over them, Lucy shivering and grabbing onto Laxus's arm, as she trudged forward.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight before them, bodies were littered around a large room, blood seemed to paint the walls, and created a red sea. As Lucy's walked forward, wide eyes, the blood sticky on the bottom of her boots. It was old, a dark red. Every time she heard the crack of dried blood she cringed, and Looked at Laxus who knelt by a body, trying to figure out what had happened.

There were bites out of them, dog or wolf bites, but then there were stab wounds, but if you looked around the room hard enough you could see where the dismembered flesh had been spat out. It was unlikely wolves and humans would work together, unless they were being controlled.

Laxus sniffed the air, he couldn't tell anything between blood, death and the smell of any possible animals. His eyes drifted to Lucy as she examined the room around her. He had half expected her to run out and throw up, but she looked somewhat concerned, somewhat curious, but mostly sick and disgusted.

Then she jumped, and shrieked, throwing herself into Laxus's arms as she trembled.

"Something touched my leg." She whispered. "Something grabbed my leg."

Laxus nodded, stroking her hair as she finally calmed before leading her towards where she'd been grabbed, her hand tightly in his. He knelt; finding a man, close to death, bleeding out everywhere, one of his eyes had been clawed out, his face disfigured.

"Wolves… appeared of out nowhere... when boss tried to get something from the top shelf." The man coughed out. "Kept becoming human… before going back to wolves... as they watched us." Blood dribbled from his mouth. "Ripped us apart… when they saw… the boss… kill a traitor." Then he passed, leaving Lucy white with her hand over her mouth. Laxus turned to Lucy.

"We should go." He said. "This is a case for the magic council."

"No…" Lucy managed to say. "... There's a key."

"Lucy." She looked at him, shocked he used her name. "If they come back, I don't know if we can take them. There are at least twenty dead men."

"No…" She shook her head. "It was a key, Canes Venatici… twin wolves, they can shift between human and wolf form. From what I've read they hate needless murder, and kill those who would do it." She rubbed her eyes. "That's why they are black keys."

Laxus looked unconvinced but sighed, and relented. "I'll look as well."

Lucy walked to the back of the large room, walking and dodging the bodies that lay around them as she continued to look around.

She reached up to the top of a shelf, and ran her hands along it. Her hand's brushed over something cold, she grasped it and brought it down. In her hands lay a black key, the tip of it was two wolf tails and the end was that of a wolfs head.

"I summon thee Canes Venatici!"

Before her, out of black light, came to wolves that reared their heads to look at her. One was white with black ears, the other black with white ear, both having fathomless blue eyes as they studied her.

The white one began to shift, turning into a young man, white hair, but his black wolf ears still on his head. He wore a red collar around his neck with silver studs, his clothes were torn, a white shirt and white trousers, ripped and covered in blood.

Before the white wolf could speak, Nick appeared in front of Lucy, arms crossed.

"Guess who got shoved into the care of the celestial mage behind me because they can't keep their sense of justice in check?" Nick said, glaring at them. "He's disappointed in you, as well as the Spirit King. Seriously, I'm stood in my kitchen, making you guys those biscuits you love to eat, then he fucking pops by, telling me to go shout and you lot, he's never going to drop it that he found me cooking. It's not my problem he has some spirit to do his cooking for him. I'm happy doing my own."

Nick then vanished, the white wolf sighed.

"I am Canes, and my brother is Venatici." Canes said, as Venatici nudged Lucy's leg, wanting to be petted. "You may call me Kane and my brother Ven."

"Why did you kill them?" Lucy whispered.

"... We watched them kill a child." Kane said. "Even Ven couldn't hold back his rage." His voice was cold, so monotone. He didn't care about how many lives he'd taken, all for the revenge of someone taking a life.

"I don't stand for killing." Lucy said, her voice stronger, her gaze hardened. "Dismissed."

Kane only nodded, and they both vanished in black smoke.

It was then when Lucy finally faltered, breathing hard, and sweat began to form. "Laxus… I'm going to be sick." She whispered.

"Not far behind you Blondie." Laxus said, as they walked out.

As soon as they were out, Lucy leant over and spilled out the contents of her stomach, as Laxus held her hair back, sighing.

"That was… something else." He said as Lucy straightened, wiping her mouth as she tried to regain her dignity. "Let's go back to the guild."

"I'm taking a week off." Lucy murmured as they set off on their journey.

Lucy sat in her house, sighing.

Ven appeared on the floor beside her, he began to shift. A human, pale skin, black hair with white wolf ears, a red collar with silver studs and black ripped clothes. He moved, and sat on the chair opposite Lucy.

"I apologise for my brother's behavior. If he's not enraged, he's emotionless." Ven said, as he looked around Lucy's home. "We've been… adgitated as of late. The Old Gods are attempting to take back the world, but not just earthland, but the Spirit world as well. Everyone's on edge."

"Aren't there two gods slayers killing the old gods?" Lucy asked, and Ven just scratched his ear with an expression boardering on a grimace.

"I don't know much about Old Gods, but God Slayers may be the best weapon against them, but they're pretty ineffective. It's like Fire is weak to water, you throw only a little bit of water over the fire, it'll just be pure luck if the fire gets put out." Ven said with a shrug. "It's the twins who are fighting, right? Fair enough they make each other stronger but they're only taking out the weak ones. What happens when they hit the stronger ones? I hate to say it, but they're screwed."

"What about God Keys?"

Ven's face suddenly froze, his eyes widened a little bit. "Figured they'd tell you." He said with a sigh. "God Keys can channel their power into the God Slayers, making the God Slayers extremely powerful. Since the Gods made the deal, they can only come to this earth when they have an owner. Me and Kane only came out because you were a potential owner."

"I don't like the term owner." Lucy said with a sigh. "I'm your friend, not your owner. We're a team… just don't kill anyone."

Ven chuckled and smiled before rubbing his arm. He was muscled, but in the same way, he wasn't, it was a little weird. "Being part of the Hound family, we still revere you as our master but a dog is man's best friend. I assume that's mankind."

"What time are you available to be summoned?" Lucy asked, getting down to business.

"Same as Nick, we did some shit, so we're basically at your beck and call, but if it's alright with you, could we have Sunday's off, we like to take long runs every so often, like really long runs. But if you need us, call us." Ven said and Lucy nodded.

"That's more than reasonable." She said.

"And I'm going to go torture that cat, never got along with him. He is going to be so pissed we get to hang together and everything! I am going to piss him off so bad." Ven just laughed and vanished in black smoke.

"Weird…" Lucy said before climbing into bed, content with sleeping for the next few weeks.

When she walked into the guild, she was met by Laxus.

"I think it was a setup." He said.

"I didn't take you for the conspiracy sort of guy." Lucy said. "Even if it was, I'd rather not dig into it to find out. I've seen more dead bodies than I care to remember in a space of a few minutes."

"Don't-"

"No."

"Bl-"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you enjoyed guys, I'm still taking votes for if Ebony agrees to go to dinner with Sting, I'm all for yes, because Ebony probably is a glutton, and it's food. And you know, Dragon Slayers have big appetites, what's to say God Slayers don't? Yeah... Ebony just loves food too much.<strong>


	8. Ivy

**I kind of feel like I'm going a little too fast, but I'm trying to get to where the Story really begins, which is at chapter 9/10/11. It's just that I have all the ideas for what I'm doing then, and at the moment its like, have to set the scene -_-**

**Thanks for your reviews :3**

**XxShyxX: As I've already explained in a PM, the god has to lord over the element the God Slayer controls to be able to make the god Slayer more powerful. For instance (using the most obvious one) Zeus can only make Orga stronger, whereas a God like Apollo could not.**

**AMMis: I don't take Ebony as a sweet tooth, Blake is the sweet tooth, Ebony just loves her food. I also think she'd be one of those that can just eat and eat and eat and never get fat. (I'm one of those, all my friends hate me for it...) But I think Blake pokes fun at her for it.**

**Myth Magyk Fae: Mhmm, and Lucy will be in the next chapter as well! In fact I think I'm totally breaking my, one chapter for Lucy, no Twins, and the next chapter of the Twins and no Lucy.**

**Animeluva1: I am :3**

* * *

><p>Ebony looked at him blankly; cold and tired eyes just bore into his eyes before she sighed. On one hand, it was food, nice not guild food, but on the other hand, she had to put up with Sting, and god if he mentioned how awesome he was or something along that lines, she'd kill him, regardless of the Guild Rules.<p>

He just watched her, waiting for a response.

"Ask me when I'm hungry." She said before walking away.

"You're late." Blake said in his matter of fact tone.

"And you're ugly." She replied, placing her hands on her brother's shoulders. "It's a shame you look so like me. Why do you have to be this beautiful?"

"You're so vain." Blake said with a sigh, but his sister just hugged him.

"You know what Bro, I'm glad we picked to come to Sabertooth." She said as she pulled back and walked over to Orga.

"Me too." Blake murmured, to low for his sister to hear.

It wasn't long before Orga had got Ebony and Blake throwing simple spells at Rouge and Sting, who just casually blocked them.

"Rouge." Ebony said in a sign song voice. "Just make sure you don't tear my top open this time, okay sweetie?" Rouge just glared at her.

She flicked her wrist and black rushed towards Rouge, before he could block it; she moved her hand sideways, making it curve and slam into his side. He glared at her, Orga nodded, pleased to see that she was using her brain rather than just pure brawn.

Blake threw a ball of light towards Sting. Then threw another; Sting was too preoccupied to see the second, and got hit in the crotch. He dropped to the floor, cursing Blake to the depths of hell. Orga nodded, impressed he'd thought of a decoy, not so impressed about where he was aiming.

Ebony 'misfired' and hit her brother in the side.

Blake whirled round and glared at his sister. "You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't." Ebony said, with a blank look on her face.

"Did too." Blake replied.

"Did not." Ebony offered with a shrug.

Orga sighed as he watched their magic flare up around them. Sparks of tainted white light and a colour darker than black began to fall around, before the twins were radiating their element and butting heads.

"You want to go?" Ebony asked.

"If you're brave enough." Blake growled.

"Better tell the med wing to get a bed ready for ya." Ebony said with a half smirk.

"You're so arrogant." Blake said as he threw a punch at her, only for her to meet it with equal force.

"You're so docile; it's just so damn boring." Ebony said as she aimed for her brother's gut, but he managed to dodge the blow.

"That's only because you're so fucking domineering." He snarled, trying to sweep her legs from under her but she just stepped back.

It happened suddenly, but sparks of lightning hit them. Ebony's shadows fluxed, protecting her body, and Blake dropped to the ground, swearing.

They turned to see Orga, looking pissed. "Sit over there, time out." He growled.

Ebony shrugged, walking away, sitting down on the bench, and closing her eyes.

Blake got up, growled and walked to sit next to his sister, glaring at a point in the ceiling.

"You so got told." Sting said, as he and Rouge stood before the twins.

"This being the man who asked me out for dinner." Ebony said and Blake snorted in disbelief.

"Like you go out to dinner with loads of men." Sting said, trying to mend his slightly wounded pride.

Ebony cracked an eye open and then looked at Rouge. "Have dinner with me." She said, monotone.

Rouge looked shocked, and froze, unable to formulate a sentence, never mind a simple yes or no.

"But seriously, how old are you 6? Such a petty move and a petty fight." Sting said. Ebony stood, and punched him, right in the gut.

"You are seriously getting on my nerves." Ebony growled, before round house kicking him.

Rouge went to pull Ebony away from Sting, but Blake's fist slammed into the side of his face. "Don't touch my sister." Blake snarled.

Sting went to return the blow, but Ebony caught his fist and kneed him in the crotch.

Orga grabbed the two Dragon Slayer's by the collar, and threw them from the room, slamming the door shut. He turned an enraged glare onto the twins, who just meekly stared at the floor.

"If you two don't start acting your age I'm going to make your training a living hell." Orga growled out. "Now drop down and give me twenty."

Ebony rolled her shoulders, aching from the intense training Orga had put them through, and then wouldn't give them a break, forcing them to go on the mission straight away.

Blake was in no better condition, every time he moved his shoulder it clicked. He was tired, and this pale dusty dirt road offered no sympathy.

Sting and Rouge were ahead of them exceeds as well, leading the way, as Orga followed up at the rear, making sure the twins didn't start misbehaving.

"So, we're checking out some odd happenings around this area." Sting said when he stopped in a large clearly, in the middle of a birch forest. The grass was soft and almost untouched, it smelt fresh and the animals seemed happy enough.

"Can I go to sleep?" Ebony asked as looked around. "The wildlife is perfectly happy, no disturbances or anything."  
>"We can have a stake out!" Sting said and Ebony groaned, reluctant to sleep outdoors over night, when she'd only just managed to get comfortable while sleeping on a mattress.<p>

It wasn't long before camp had been set up, Ebony was asleep, curled up with Frosch, with her head on Rouge's lap; he being the unfortunate person to sit down next to her.

She suddenly shot up, blood running down from her nose as her hands clamped over her hear, she let out a shriek of pain.

Blake fell to his knees, nose bleeding, eyes watering, and groaned in pain, his face taunt in agony.

Then Orga toppled over, his hands over his eyes, he ached all over, his body throbbed in pain. His mind felt like it was going to burst.

None of the God Slayer's could stand, it hurt too much.

Then a laugh echoed through their camp, a lone man with nothing but a sword in one hand. He wore no shirt, showing his torso to be decorated with tribal tattoos, he didn't seem to notice Sting or Rouge as he approached the God Slayers, readying his sword.

"It's fucking old god." Ebony whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks as the pain increased with every step he took closer to her. "Rouge... kill it... please." She was begging him; she couldn't take the pain as she collapsed to the floor.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

The shadows and the white approached from either side of the silver haired Old God, but he only laughed, with finesse he sliced through the attacks hurtling towards him, splitting them, making them miss him completely, and demolish the trees around the camp.

"Holy Ray!" Sting shouted, bringing his hands to his right side, his palms not touching. His fingers connected. He brought his hands forward, bringing them apart. A large sphere of light generated from his hands, and several smaller spheres shot towards the Old God. None of them hitting him, everyone cut up.

"Shadow Dragon's Claw." Rouge threw several punches at the Old God, everyone connected, but the Old God didn't even flinch. He threw Rouge back, hid body slamming into a tree. The Shadow Slayer staggered back up.

"White Dragon's Punch." Sting unleashed a barrage of punches, white light surrounding his fists. His punches hit their target. Sting ended up meeting a tree.

The Twin Dragon Slayers went to attack again, but felt power beginning to surge from Ebony and Rouge. Pure power, pure rage and pure hatred.

Ebony stumbled to her feet, wiping the blood from her face. Blake slowly stood up, spitting out blood onto the floor.

Their eyes were alight with black and white. It was like they'd forgone humanity for pure power.

The Old God cackled in pleasure, looking forward to see what the twins could do. But then, shock passed over his face when tattoos appeared on the Twin's skin, glowing tattoo's that moved.

"The God Slayer's equivalent to Dragon Force." Rouge whispered and Sting just nodded.

The shadows began to ooze toward the Old God, engulfing his body, sliding upwards until he was pure black. Ebony clenched her fist, and the shadows tightened. He managed to break free, but visibly, he had been hurt; Bruises and cuts decorating his body.

Blake held his hand into the air, and closed his eyes, before tainted light came down towards the old god, burning and searing his skin. It grunted in pain.

Ebony tilted her hand sideways, and a hunting dagger appeared in it. Engraved with ancient words, and having tasted the blood of many, it glinted in the sunlight before Ebony darted forward, using it to stop the blade that came down on her.

Blake taking the opportunity to throw a punch full of white light into the Old Gods side. The sound of metal clashing together echoed the forest, as Ebony blocked every single attack sent towards her and Blake, as he attacked.

Ebony drew back, as did Blake before she flicked the dagger, holding it upwards. She ran forwards, jumping and flipping over the sword thrown towards her, landing and continued to run, she stopped right next to the old God. Her knife in his heart.

"I remember you." She growled.

"And I you." The Old God Responded.

"You were the fucker who captured my parents." She snarled.

"Their sacrifice meant that two more old gods could be raised. Your Parent's souls live on child, they won't remember you though, and you're nothing to them."The old god said as he laughed, spitting out some blood.

"I always knew I'd relish in your death."

"Perhaps I let you kill me." The old God said as he closed his eyes. "Perhaps I did not. I regret... but then I do not regret."

Ebony pushed the knife in deeper, she felt the Old God perish, turn to dust, and blow away in the wind.

"So that's your true power." Orga said. "You didn't even use a powerful spell, just utilised magic into your punches, and Ebony, your physical strength is impressive. Your tactics... still could do with some work."

Ebony fell to her knees, letting her knife drop, useless, to the ground next to her. All Blake could do was look away, the memory haunting their minds.

"The Old God was the one who sacrificed my parents to raise more old gods. He ripped out their heart in front of us." Ebony said, tears falling down her cheeks. "Dropping them into separate containers, and then all we could do was run, we ran and we ran. I remember my mother begging, don't hurt my babies, do what you want to me, but don't hurt my babies, and my dad screaming for me and Blake to run, but we were frozen in fear."

"Their last words were... I love you two, grow up big and strong." Blake said, they couldn't see his face, but his voice was choked up.

"I never wanted this power, this responsibility." Ebony whispered. "I'd give it all up just to see them one more time, to be able to hug Dad, to be able to hear Ma sing one more time. I'd give anything..."

"Some monks found us, huddled together, crying. In moments we spilled out whole tale to them, and they took us in, presented us before this altar. That's when we got blessed, Ebony by Eerebus and Artemis to create a Shadow Slayer. Ebony couldn't be blessed by Erebus alone; if she had... she would have surely fallen to darkness. I was blessed by Apollo, and became the White God Slayer." Blake said, looking to the sky. "They ignored the fact we were already well beyond children our age in a certain type of magic, and pushed us to become what we are today. Sheer power."

"So we fought, got stronger, learnt how to kill Old Gods, learnt everything we could about them." Ebony shook her head. "I told myself I was doing it for Ma but... every Old God I cut down, you'd think the nightmares get better, but they only get worse."

Frosch wandered up to Ebony, putting his arms around her neck, and cuddling. Ebony clung to the exceed as she stared at the ground. The death of the thing that killed her parents... hadn't made the pain go away, it was the only thing she'd thought would make the pain go away... but it was there... now with a void feeling left in her heart.

Blake slammed his fist into a nearby tree, before pressing his forehead against the cool bark. "I thought... once we'd killed it. We wouldn't feel like this, but its worse. It's like we have no purpose."

"Blake." Ebony said.

"What?"

"We do have a purpose."

"What?"

"To make sure our parents can finally rest in peace."

Blake nodded slowly. "And to kill every Old God there is out there."

"And make Orga's life hell by making his train us every day." At this, Orga's face promptly dropped from a smile to one of dismay.

"Every day? How about every three days? Maybe once a week?" Orga asked but the twins began to walk, ignoring his protests.

Their tattoos had faded, and the lights from their eyes gone, but small smiles, happy to be again filled with a purpose, were on their faces.

It wasn't long before they got back, and Ebony was heading to her room, but someone put their arm around her waist, pulling her into their chest.

"So about dinner?" They whispered.

"Not happening Eucliffe." She said, flicking him on the nose. "You're way too immature."

"You're not even slightly hungry?" He asked, his arm tightening around her waist ever so slightly.

"No." Then her stomach protested. "Traitor."

Sting chuckled. "Just think it of it as, two super hot people, going and eating together."

"No, just one hot person and an average look blonde; how about I think of it as free food?" Ebony said as she pulled away from him and offered him a half smirk.

He shrugged.

It was a quaint little tavern, the glow of the fire lighting up the room and giving off a warm atmosphere. The smell of cooked meat wafted through the room from the kitchen, it was mostly silent, apart from the quiet chatter.

They sat at the very end of the room, in a somewhat dark corner. Lector sat next to Sting and Ebony opposite them as she looked out of the steamy windows, into the street that was currently drowning in rain.

"So glad we didn't have to camp through that." Ebony said as she turned back to Sting who just smiled and nodded.

"Ebony, about your parents, I'm sorry." He said but she just shook her head with a sad smile, taking his hands and squeezing them.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't anyone's fault. It made me who I am, and it's probably the only reason I'm sat before you." She let out a gentle laugh. "I'm faced with the choice I guess, would I go back, if I could, and change it, but that means I won't have the life I have now, or I just remain, content with this life, but never be able to see my parents again."

"I didn't know my birth parents." He said as he looked at their connected hands, and the sad look in her eye. "Then I killed the man I called father all in a pursuit to get stronger."  
>"Dragon Force?" She asked and he nodded. "Do you... do you regret it?"<p>

"Sometimes." He said with a gentle smile. She sighed, letting go of his hands and staring at the ceiling.

The waiter came to take their food order.

"I'll take tomato soup and bread." Ebony said with indifference.

"Mince pie, chips and extra gravy!" Lector announced.

"A burger and chips." Sting said.

He nodded and left, leaving Sting to look at Ebony.

"That's not really much sustenance for someone who fights often." Sting said and Ebony just sighed.

"Blake says I eat too much and I'm getting fat. He says I'm a total glutton." She leant back. "He's way worse, he has a thing for sweet things, but I'm always for the sour and spicy stuff."

"You have a great body." Lector announced, teasing a small smile from Ebony.

"Thanks Lector..." She said, as the exceed watched her expecting a compliment back. "You're a very nice shade of red?"

Lector laughed, and the rest of the evening was rather uneventful. Although at one point Ebony almost murdered Sting for mentioning how awesome he was.

Blake sat with Rouge, neither too happy about it. Blake didn't have Ebony with him, so he was at loss of what to do, Yukino was out on a job so he couldn't talk to her, so Rouge was the only one left. Rouge on the other hand was annoyed that Sting had ditched him, and left him with Blake, who occasionally shot the shadow Slayer death glares.

"I didn't think coming to a guild would mean fending off anyone who fancied themselves a suitor to Ebony." Blake finally said.

"Sting is just fascinated by her; it is too soon to decide what his intentions are." Rouge said, in his matter of fact, emotionless tone.

"What about you?" Blake asked and Rouge rolled his eyes.

"If anything, your sister is of the Shadows, as am I. I find this intriguing, and connect with her in some ways." Rouge said. "The most I want with your sister is to see how powerful an unison raid between us would be."

"I'm not too bothered if you peruse my sister. The thing that bothers me is the risk of losing her; she's all I've had for 11 years. She is my only family left; she's all that I have, even now. Just the thought of losing her hurts." Blake said, leaning forward on his chair. "Ebony is the stronger of us, mentally and physically. I didn't know why, but she pushed herself to the very edge every single day we trained. When we were about 15 I asked her, and her response was that she's doing it so she can protect me, because if she lost me, she'd lose the will to live."

Rouge let out a sigh. "I'm not an expert on God Slayers, but don't you also have life mates? I believe you call the Beloveds. If your sister finds hers, she can't just deny him, as if you find yours, the urge will be unbearable."

Blake just leant back. "That's what scares me. Do I have a Beloved, if I do who is it? Does Ebony have a beloved, who is her beloved? What scares me the most is that anyone could be it, you can be it, and Sting could be it and... well..."

"You don't see us as good enough suitors for you sister." Rouge finished for him. "What does your sister want?"

"I never know what Ebony wants, she's not righteous, she's not selfish, but killing the Old Gods is more for self gain than anything else, she just wants her revenge. She isn't looking for love; at least I don't think she is." Blake paused. "I barely know her sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>And I hope you enjoyed it! Ebony and Sting are now friends, maybe, it's not going to last, is it? Don't worry Guys, Rouge will have his shot too, eventually. Hmm... So the GMG are coming up soon in the story, since I am going to change it, is there anyone in particular you'd like to see Ebony, Blake and Lucy fight (single battles or doubles) Like full out, a whole chapter battles (or at least most of one). Or would you like to see anyone team us, Like Ebony and Rouge team up to fight. <strong>


	9. Poppy

**I'm so sorry about the wait, I've been ill then I got busy catching up on what I'd missed.**

**So this chapter is basically the last of building the characters of the twins. The next chapter will be getting into the story properly, I promise :p**

* * *

><p>"What's your back story?" Orga asked as he watched the Shadow God Slayer slam her fist into a training dummy, she'd been at it for over an hour, and she was yet to break a sweat.<p>

"Back story?" She replied, going in for a gut shot before dancing back, readying for another blow to the poor beaten, old and ragged straw dummy.

"Everybody has a back story, their origin, what made you train to become power? Where are you from?" Orga asked and Ebony snorted, before shrugging her shoulders, removing the bandages from her hands to call it a day.

"Parents had sex, conceived me and the brother, got birthed, found out we had magic, decided we wanted to follow in the parents footsteps." She offered, picking up a bottle of water and began to drink it, her eyes fixed on a certain spot on the wall. "Look Lampshade, you know the depressing side of my life, and you know that I'm set on wiping every mother fucking old god from this goddamn land."

He frowned. "You seem tense." He said, watching her as she threw a hard and heavy punch at the dummy, snapping its supports and sending it into the wall.

"We could have died out there Orga, that thing had the upper hand. I had to boil down to pure rage just to protect us." She said and let out an aggravated breath. "Wasn't even our ultimate mod, not even close, just letting out power's take control of us..."

"So this is why you're taking your training so seriously now." Orga said but only got a shrug in return.

She was training herself hard, too hard, every day, every spare moment she had. Perhaps something clicked inside her, but she was running herself rugged.

"I come from a tribe far away from Fiore." He began, earning a slight glance from the Slayer before him, as she picked up her drink again, and began to sip from it. "Many years ago, before either of us were born, the tribe was at the Mercy of the Old Gods and their followers."

He knew he had her attention, even though she wasn't looking at him she was still, waiting for him to continue.

"My ancestors were blessed and given the power of the God slayers Magic to protect the tribe. I believe this was the time when the same gods who granted this them powers, exchanged their titles to become celestial spirits, all in the need to defeat the old Gods."

"Seems pretty calm compared to how I ended up becoming a god slayer." Ebony said, rubbing the back of her neck and closed her eyes.

"They won and the only God Slayer who survived became the chief, becoming the tribes symbol of power and protection, leadership and sacrifice. He protected the surrounding tribes as well, from the other places that were at Normal God's Tyranny, as the most powerful 12 had apparently just vanished. It was when the first God Slayers and hunters came to be, future generations inherited the blessing through the genes and learnt to control the power through teachings. I was taught by my father, and him by his father, and him by his mother, and I'm pretty sure it was her sister who taught her."

"How come you're only second generation?" Ebony asked, offering him a glance. "I can see it in your aura, you don't bare blessing."

"My family is a long line of God Hunters, Old Gods went extinct, so my father retired from his God Hunter Duties, took over from his father and became chief of the tribe. I may be too far down for the blessing to be passed to me, but hunting Gods is in my blood, and I will no hesitate to start killing gods again."

The Shadow Slayer turned and looked at him. "Have you killed an Old God? Watched their bodies turn to dust, but somehow you're still covered in blood."

"I've only ever killed one, about nine years ago, when I was but a teen, then they became extinct, so I decided to travel, I found Sabertooth and I joined for the challenges. I chose requests about monsters terrorizing towns in case that monster was an old god, but I never found anything. Then you come here, telling us more old Gods are coming."

"You saw the Old God from before..." Ebony grumbled, placing her hand on her head and sighing. "I've dedicated my life to the eradication of any and all Old Gods, it's evident you and your little God Slaying family missed a couple of the fuckers, because it they were extinct, I'd still have parents." She almost growled out, her fists clenched. "I killed my first god when I was eight, that was eleven years ago."

"The Old God cloaked his aura." Orga defended. "No other Old God has ever done that before, God slayers are always able to sense them, with the Old Gods you've killed, have you been able to sense their presences?"

"... That's the issue isn't it... all creatures have a distinct aura... but Old Gods don't... They differ too much... but this one had no aura, and that is impossible..." Ebony let out a vaguely aggravated growl. "Nothing I have ever learnt, theorised or seen can explain how he did it; aura is not something you can hide."

"Genders?" Orga asked.

"... Old Gods are run purely by power, they do not reproduce, but yet they still have genders, weird, huh?" Ebony asked, taking in a deep breath and offering a smile to the ceiling, attempting to calm herself. "I swear I'll kill every one of those fuckers, even if it kills me."

"How do old gods come to be? If the God Hunters only left one, how can they make more?"

"They look for humans that aura's fit the part. My father fitted that of the Shadow Old God, he was powerful, and strong of heart, it's a simple ritual, imbued with the taboo of old blood." Ebony looked down at her thumb, and raised it to her lips, biting in the soft white flesh, and then let the blood drop to the floor, she drew a circle of blood on the floor. "I still remember the runes, and the chant, does that give me an ability that should be hidden from the world?"

"What ability?"

"Can I create old gods?" She shook her head and laughed gently. "I doubt I posses the correct magic." She wiped the blood from her mouth and let out a dark chuckle. "I tried, when I was younger, nothing happened."

"Why?"

"I wanted to die."

"Would you die if it would save the world?"

"I'd die to save any one of my friends... the world... my death seems like such a small price to pay."

Blake wiped the sweat from his brow with a towel, and dabbed around his collarbone, mopping up the sweat. He sighed, dropping the damp towel in the bucket before turning to his training partner.

"You're lazy Erawen." Sting said, as he stretched, one arm bent up, with his other arm crossed across his chest, before changing arms.

"Most of my attacks are aerial..." Blake grumbled, as he dropped to the ground, beginning to do some push ups, ignoring Sting who was talking about how far he could run without breaking a sweat before he began to tug slightly at his singular piercing. "What's up Eucliffe?" Blake asked, glaring at the ground, counting in his head.

"Your sister is pretty suicidal."

"Dude, can we for once not talk about my sister. It's like she's your life mate or something, she always comes up in the conversations we have..." Blake sighed, letting himself just lie on the ground for a moment. "She isn't, she just gets too committed to a cause."

"What was your magic... previously?" Sting asked, watching Blake as he rose, dusting himself off and cracked his knuckles.

"Not what we have now..." He said, alighting his fist with white light, cursed and tainted with black, before letting it fade. "I'd rather not remember."  
>"Your past makes you who you are."<p>

"That's rather philosophical for you." Blake said with a slight smirk. "I was always told if you studied the past hard enough, you would be prepared for the future. Utter bullshit."

Sting offered Blake a grin before looking to the sky, watching the clouds roll by for a moment. Blake shook his head and looked towards the guild, not seeing anyone of note before turning back to the White Dragon Slayer.

"If we Unison Raid, do you think I could double your attacks power but due to your God Slayer magic, it would still damage the guardian, but the damage will double?" Sting asked.

"That could work..." Blake said, before letting out a sigh. "The Guild Master spoke about teams, he wants to split me and Ebony up... Place her with you and Rouge, and me with Rufus and Orga."  
>"Why?"<p>

"He knows Ebony is more powerful... and he realises the threat that Old Gods present... in one hand I'm glad, in the other hand... I've never been apart from her... and I don't want to start now." Blake clenched his fist. "I guess that's how I'm weak, I start to panic when she's not there... she's saved my life more times than I care to think about, and I haven't saved her life once."

"Didn't you just ask not to talk about you sister?" Sting asked but then sighed. "Rouge is my best friend, at a stretch I'd call him my brother, when I fight, I only trust him to have my back, but somehow, I think that maybe one day, I'll trust you that way, maybe it's because we're both White Slayers."

"Do you think I'm weak?"

Sting shrugged. "I hate weak mages... I really do... but you... would you die to protect someone you care about?"

"I'd die to save a friend, or family." Blake said and Sting offered a half smile.

"The scary part is, I know you're being sincere. You're strong, if you can accept death so easily, offer yourself up in exchange for someone else." Sting sighed. "I'd do the same, if I had someone worth dying for..."

"Where's the vain selfish blonde prick?" Blake asked.

"I don't know man, it's like the world needs the awesome Eucliffe, but quite frankly, in its time of dire need, it needs you or your sister more. I'd rather be branded the guy who gave up his life so that those who can save the world, could live, rather than the guy who didn't die, let the only people who could save the world die, and is a self centred fuck." Sting sighed. "I'm not powerful enough, so I'll train, the same way you are, the same as Rouge, the same as your sister and the same as Orga."

"I wish you'd give me a reason to regret joining Sabertooth." Blake said as he picked up his towel.

"You think your sister would sleep with me?"

Blake cracked his knuckles. "I said a reason to regret joining, not one to kill you."

"Ebony!" Someone shouted, causing said slayer to pivot on the sand, fall and glare at the blonde bounding towards her. "Are you alright?"

"... Lucy, right?" Ebony asked, tilting her head to the side as she climbed back to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Training." Lucy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Frosch, he wandered off while the rest of the team was finishing a mission and I was hauling some mages ass to the authorities." Ebony said, offering a shrug. "It's a small green exceed in a pink frog costume with black spots."

Lucy looked around her before she shrugged and shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't seen anything, but I found two black keys!"

"Black keys?" Ebony asked, clasping the end of her necklace, tucked so carefully into her top.

"Yeah, Phoenix and Canes Ventaci." Lucy said, holding up her key chain, revealing every one of the keys she owned.

Ebony went to ask about the god keys, but instead snapped the chain around her neck in a violent pull, before letting the broken necklace hang down from her hands, in front of Lucy. "This is a black key, take it."

Then she let it drop and fall into Lucy's hands.

"The time draws closer, and yet we still stand unprepared." Ebony then laughed. "The blood of many will coat these lands, and there's nothing we can do about it."


	10. Thistles

**So this is a pretty short chapter, but I hope you guys do enjoy. **

**And thanks for the reviews and follow :p**

**XxShyxX: Yeah, I'm kind of glad I updated it as well**

**AMMiss: Thanks you :p**

**Nella Malfoy (Guest): I miss you too! **

**FW Wandering: I'm thinking Chapter 11 will be the one they actually meet in, or see each other, well one of the two**

* * *

><p>"The Team for The Grand Magical Games will be Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Orga Nanagear, Ebony Erawen and Blake Erawen with Minerva in reserve." The Guild Master announced to the silent Guild, all stood at attention as they watched him with emotionless eyes.<p>

There was no celebration to be picked, despite this great honour, to be picked for this was almost the guild Master admitting that these were the most powerful six mages in the whole Guild. Yet no one made a noise, and waited to be dismissed, waiting for him to leave before they even made a noise.

"Ebony and Blake, you haven't been with us long, but Orga assures me you two are very powerful, do not disappoint." Jiemma said; his eyes trained on the two God Slayers. "He said you two took down an Old God, with little effort, perhaps one day I'll be able to see you do this feat with my own two eyes. For now, I will settle watching you two take down every opponent put before you. Dismissed." Then he left, everybody counting to ten before the dared speak.

Ebony cracked her knuckles loudly, breaking the silence at seven seconds, getting many people turning around and looking at her with horrified eyes. It was like she didn't respect the Guild Master, like she wanted to over throw his authority.

Blake sneezed at nine seconds, earning dirty looks; did he want to get the guild in trouble? Jiemma would shout and bawl at them for any reason, it was like he was looking for one, and here were the two newest members, just handing him reasons on a silver platter.

For the last second, they waited with bated breath; before letting out a sigh of relief, the Guild Master hadn't heard the twins, and now they could speak, congratulate the six who had been picked.

"So am I supposed to be honoured or what?" Ebony asked.

"That's the idea." Sting said with a nod. "Usually it's me, Rouge, Orga, Rufus and Yukino but clearly Jiemma wanted a team full of slayers. We could call ourselves The Slayers, or Team Slayer." "They sound ridiculous." Rouge said, as blunt as always.

"I'll stick with Team Sabertooth, I don't want the boss man to think we broke off just to create a guild Purely for slayers." Ebony said.

"A guild just for slayers, huh?" Blake murmured to the air. "It wouldn't be that bad..."

Orga put, well forcefully slammed his hand onto the twin God Slayers shoulders and chuckled. "So who's going to be number one in Team Sabertooth?"

The Fairy Tail Guild, possibly for the first time in its existence, was silent. The anticipation killing them, they waited for Gildarts or Makarov to speak, watching with eager eyes and bated breath.

"We've been allowed to have two teams." Gildarts finally said.

"Team Fairy Tail A and Team Fairy Tail B." Makarov said, a slight smirk on his face as he listened to the shocked but excited whispers of the guild.

"Team A will be Team Natsu, and Elfman." Gildarts said, looking at Natsu's eyes light up, and high five Gray, hugging Lucy, avoiding being punched in the shoulder by Erza, saluting Elfman and ruffling Wendy's hair. "Wendy will be the reserve."

"Team B will be Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, Mystogan and Cana in reserve." Makarov said, a smirk now plastered on his face as he looked at Erza, who knew what she meant, her eyes wide open, but she remained silent.

"You may now do whatever you kids do." Gildarts said as he turned back to his paperwork with a sigh.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, almost jumping into his best friends arms. "We're going to kick ass and win this! Nobody can stop us!"

Lucy laughed gently, removing herself from his arms and nodded. "We'll do our best, I'm only as strong as my keys, and my keys are only as strong as I am."

"Blondie... If all else fails, just Lucy kick your opponents, they're strong enough to damage Natsu's thick skull." Laxus said, leaning, awkwardly, on her shoulder.

Natsu pouted. "If I didn't know better I'd say it was a magic attack all on its own."

"Who knows, maybe Lucy incorporates some magic when she goes to kick you." Gray said with a smirk as Natsu's eyes widened in horror, before he turned to Lucy with pleading eyes.

"You wouldn't, would you Luce?"

"Well..." Lucy began with a half smirk. "You can get a little annoying at times."

"Luce!" Natsu shouted in shock, and then walked away, going to go sulk in a corner on the guild.

Ebony sat, alone, outside on the barren cold ground, her eyes were closed as she leant against the walls of Sabertooth. Her mind was at peace. She couldn't sense anything, no animals, no life it was just silent.

Then it hit her, like a brick in the face. The howls of an animal in pain, the pain running through her body, attacking every sense as it somehow connected to her. She bit her lip, attempting not to scream out in pain as she stumbled to her feet, blindly staggering to the animal in pain.

She fell to her knees beside it, the pain too much as tears split from her eyes, she held out a hand, and pulled whatever it was to her body, holding it close as she let the shadows envelop them. And then everything went black.

Perhaps it was moments, minutes, hours or maybe even days when she was pulled towards the light, something shaking her, something shouting at her to wake up, something else holding her hand, and something stroking her forehead.

Like a dead person coming back to life, she took a deep breath, and her eyes opened, it was blurry at first. Far too bright, and then everything came into focus.

Orga held her shoulders tightly, the look of relief evident on his face.

Blake was on his knees next to her, his cheeks wet, his voice horse.

Rouge held her hand watching her with emotionless eyes.

Sting moved a piece of her hair out of her face as he watched her, concerned.

"You fell from the shadows." Rouge said bluntly.

"You weren't breathing." Blake murmured.

"Your heartbeat was weak." Orga added.

"The baby wolf you had pressed to your chest when Rouge found you is fine, he's at the bottom of the bed." Sting said softly.

Ebony struggled to a sitting position, pushing away all hands that tried to help her, before black eyes met her green ones.

The cub watched her with interest, its head tilted to the side. Its fur was as white as snow, but its eyes could have been one with the shadows. Gingerly, it walked up the bed, over her legs covered by a blanket, before it stopped right in front of her, and licked her cheek.

"What happened to you?" Ebony murmured, examining its body, there were no marks, it wasn't physically hurt.

"I sense a presence of an old God on it." Orga said. "I think perhaps an Old God tried to take it over to spy on us, but it must have fought viciously, as it's not possessed."

"_Friend_..." The little wolf murmured into Ebony's mind, shocking her. Animals didn't speak to her; she didn't posses that sort of magic. She could sense how they were feeling, see through their eyes, look at their memories, but never speak to them.

"I am a friend..." Ebony whispered, lifting her hand slowly, before gently stroking the little cub's soft fur.

"_Safe?" _It asked, looking at her with pleading eyes, she knew it wanted to know if it would feel any more pain, have to suffer through the Old Gods clawing at its mind again but she nodded, promising to herself, it this animal, this wolf, was strong enough to fend off an attack from an Old God, she would protect it.

"The Wolf was emitting a harsh pain from it; it struck me like a train. It got worse as I approached it, but I couldn't ignore it. This wolf has magical potential, or the Old God wouldn't have been able to access its mind and it wouldn't be able to speak to me. This... worries me." Ebony said.

"Does it have a name?" Lector asked, flying onto the bed.

"_Istas..._" The wolf whispered into her mind.

"Istas... it means snow..." Ebony said with a small smile. "I think I'll keep her."

Istas seemed content, happy, and curled up, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"What are you going to tell Jiemma?" Sting asked.

"My God is Artemis... and Erebus..." Ebony offered with a shrug. "Artemis loves all wildlife, it seems fitting I would own a wild animal, such as a wolf."

"Where does it stand on the scale of your brother to an exceed?" Lector asked.

"Which one's the highest?" Blake asked.

"Not you." Ebony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed. <strong>

**Do you guys want to see a specific fight? Or do you want me to do Random Fights? So I follow the GGM, sort of, but every so often have a random fight, like say they have some thing that decides a random fight, so like I was thinking a 2 vs 1, Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth, Natsu and Erza vs Ebony.**


	11. Iris

**Okay, since I decided I didn't want to follow the GGM too closely, I'm going to ask you guys to decide the battles, I'll keep to the same events, saving me some time, so I can give up updates more often. So instead of the Elfman vs Bacchus, you could chose Blake vs Nastu, or Natsu vs Grey, or even Ebony vs Blake. So just send me a pm or a review, of any characters you'd like to see fight, and maybe who you want to win as well.**

**I think I'm going to do the GGM dominantly from the Sabertooth side of it, because I sort of don't want to tell a Story that's already been told fantastically, but if you guys want I can do the one chapter ST and the other FT.  
><strong>

**I'm not the biggest fan on this chapter tbh, but I wanted to get it out of the way so I could start writing the other events and the battles. I'm yet to decide whether I should do a day as a chapter, or a single event as a chapter.**

* * *

><p>"It's the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth." These words were whispered, over and over again as they walked down the street of Crocus. Ebony walked at front, people just moved out of the way, no one dared to stop the group for an autograph, maybe it was the wolf on her shoulder, or the fact her eyes promised death.<p>

Sting waved, happy with all attention he was getting, promising he'll win the tournament for Sabertooth, as Rouge sighed at his antics.

Orga didn't wave, but he had a smile on his face, listening to the people shout and cheer, all in awe of his power as a God Slayer.

"Who are the other two?" Might have been the most common thing that was heard whispered around then, they must have been powerful, they were Sabertooth, but who exactly were they?

"They're the Twin Gods of Sabertooth." Orga said with a slight smirk. "The Twin Dragons only rivals."

Gasps and whispers shot through the crowds as people watched the two God Slayers. They were in awe and wonder, new players in this game but already rivals with the most powerful. The questions arose, what are their elements? What were their names? These two people were stories yet to be told, and this had the crowd hung on every word any of the group spoke.

"But aren't we the Three Gods of Sabertooth?" Ebony asked, glancing back at Orga with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Only we three have the power to slay Gods."

"What's your elements?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"First Generation God Slayers don't tend to have an element, just a God." Blake said. "But I am the White God Slayer, my lord is Apollo."

"I am the Shadow God Slayer my lord and lady are Erebus and Artemis." Ebony said. "But alas, two masters always come at a price."

"Are you more powerful than the Twin Dragon Slayers?" Another shouted.

"Well..." Ebony said, turning around and crossing her arms at the wrist, her legs spread slightly, the shadows began to swarm around her, twisting and turning as they began to whip around her body.

Blake stretched his hands to the sky, his wrists touching and his hands as if he was cupping a ball. Tainted white light began to swarm in a ball around him; he brought it down in front of him, his hands moving above and below it.

"This could be interesting." Orga said, moving away from the Four, as the crowd backed up just a little. Knowing that Sting and Rouge would probably end up destroying a lot of things around them.

"We shouldn't tire ourselves out." Rouge said his voice emotionless, like usual. "But there are always mages who are willing to test their mettle against us; perhaps we could demonstrate our power on them."

"Suit yourself." Ebony said as the shadows started to fade away or return to where they belonged. "It seems you don't think the other mages will put up a fight."

Blake sighed in distaste and let the tainted light dissipate.

"Your magic isn't shadows, it's just void!" Someone shouted.

"What do you think Shadows are?" Orga asked.

"God Slayer magic is forever tainted with black; you can't taint black with black, so it just becomes void of light." Ebony said. "Who wants to fight us then?"

"I'll take your bags; get to the Hotel for Midnight." Orga said, as he took all the luggage and walked away.

It was safe to say the fight wasn't worth mentioning.

Frosch stood by a man, poking his cheek with a stick. "They're literally beneath us."

"_Won?"_ Istas asked.

"It was more of a beating than a fight." Ebony said as she stroked her wolf's small head. The crowd around them just continued to whisper in awe, the power of the Twin Dragons and Twin Gods was immense; they'd surely win the GGM.

"You!" Sting suddenly said, drawing the attention of the Twins.

"Natsu Dragneel..." The words seemed to roll off Rouge's tongue as if it was a sin to say such a name.

Ebony looked at the fire Dragon Slayer, who was kneeling on the floor, looking rather confused. He had no idea who these two Slayers were, never mind how they knew him.

Lucy looked just as confused, but her eyes lit up when she saw Ebony and Blake, she smiled at them and they offered a nod back before turning to Sting and Rouge.

"Acnologia..." Sting said, making Natsu suddenly frown. "We could have defeated him."

"How can you defeat something you haven't seen?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'd like to see them defeat an Old God." Ebony said to Blake.

"We watched them try, and fail." Blake responded.

"Does that really count?"

"I guess not..." Blake said. "Do you think we could slay a dragon?"

"If Sting can do it, it can't be that hard." Ebony replied with a nod.

Frosch and Lector stood in front of Happy, judging him, looking at his slightly shocked face before both declaring. "You look stupid."

"They're cats and they talk!" Happy shouted out in horror, his paws to his cheeks.

"I bet the God Slayers over there could have defeated him." Sting said with a smirk. "But Rouge and I are clearly the stronger slayers, what is a Dragon Slayer who can't slay a Dragon?"

"Sting, leave it, let's just go to the Hotel. He's not worth our time." Ebony said, placing her hand gently on Sting's arm, but he only shrugged it off. "Sting!" She said, raising her voice slightly. "Let's go!"

"Why?" Sting asked, turning around and facing her, his eyes alight with rage.

"Maybe I don't want you or Rouge to get hurt." She said with a sigh as she turned away. "Maybe you two are more powerful than him, but you don't know that for certain. If you're going to fight, we're going to leave. You'll only put yourself at risk and probably lose us the Grand Magic Games."

Sting let out a heavy breath and offered Natsu a glance. "I heard you're taking part in the GGM, I'll show you the power of a real Dragon Slayer then."

He walked away, grumbling something underneath his breath, grabbing Ebony's hand forcefully and pulling her along as he stormed away, his pace suddenly quickening.

"I didn't want a fight." Rouge mumbled to himself as he followed the two.

"And here I was hoping to get in an actual fight..." Blake said with a sigh and wandered off as well.

Sting had finally slowed down, his hand still holding hers as they walked. Ebony didn't question it or pull away; she waited for him to speak, to finally tell her why he was so frustrated. His grip suddenly tightened and he let out a sigh.

"I used to idolise him when I was growing up." Sting finally said. "He was Natsu Dragneel, the strongest Dragon Slayer. I used to want to grow up to be just like him. I'd listen to every story about his adventures eagerly, taking in every single word of it. Telling myself I'd become just as powerful as him, and I'd join Fairy Tail just for the chance of being able to fight beside him."

"But?" Ebony promoted, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"He just went missing, defeated by a Dragon. Left the guild he valued so much to fall is disarray. He was a Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a Dragon..." Sting shook his head. "To think I even idolised him..."

"That's part of growing up." Ebony said softly. "You realise those who you looked up to aren't as powerful as you once thought."

"Did you ever look up to someone?" Sting asked.

"My parents... they were really strong mages. They were part of the Army, a private sector designated to protect the King at any and all costs. I thought they could do anything, but they weren't strong enough to kill an Old God, which cost them their lives, but my brother and I are. It's a learning experience, is it not? You learn from their mistakes, the things that went wrong for them, and make sure that will never happen to you."

"Ebony..." Sting began but she let go of his hand, and opened the door to the Hotel they were staying at.

"So this is home for the next week?" She asked, looking behind to him, he just nodded and watched her walk inside, and go to Orga who stood looking a little vexed.

"You had 15 minutes to spare, you really cut it close. Where's your brother and Rouge?"

"Sorry Mother." Ebony said, before motioning behind her as Rouge and Blake walked in. "Where are we staying? I'm tired, what's for dinner?" She began to whine, falling onto the floor in a dramatic show of her tiredness.

Orga let out a sigh, hounding the other four Slayers to the common room.

The whole hotel began to shake, causing Ebony to jump into Rouge's arms and cling to him, as it felt as if the hotel began to rise into the air. A window suddenly opened, and a wooden pathway, which looked extremely unsafe lead up to a strange looking object in the sky. There were many of these walkways, none of them looking in the slightest bit safe.

The place had stopped shaking, but still Ebony clung to Rouge, refusing to let go.

"She fears Earthquakes." Blake said with a sigh. "She almost got crushed by a falling building in an Earthquake when we were younger, but that is a story for another time. I fear Spiders."

A 3D image shone up, it seemed to look directly at them. "We decided that 113 groups was too many, so boring. So we decided to have an elimination round! The first eight teams to reach the goal of the sky labyrinth get to compete in the Grand Magic Games." The Large pumpkin said in the sky, and laughed weirdly. "Just remember, the GGM committee won't take any responsibility for lives lost in the Labyrinth!" And then it vanished.

"What was that?" Ebony asked, yet to remove herself from Rouge.

"If it hasn't occurred to you, if we want to participate in the GGM, we better head for the Labyrinth." Orga said.

Ebony slid to the ground slowly, before climbing to her feet. "I guess last one there gets to buy dinner for the rest of us!" She shouted as she sprinted towards the Labyrinth.

"I don't make enough money to be able to pay for the amount Rouge and Sting eat!" Blake shouted as he sprinted after his sister.

"Shut up!" Rouge shouted running after them.

"I think they could out eat us!" Sting shouted at Rouge as he too began to run for the Labyrinth.

Orga just laughed before he realised if he didn't get a move on he'd have to pay for the dinner, even with a rent free life, he had things to pay for.

Ebony was the first one to step foot on the stone floor of the maze, and look around in wonder. Everything was everywhere, it was a 3D maze, stairs going up, down, left, right, diagonal and every direction you could think of. Some of it was enough to give you a headache, but if you looked down, there was a massive drop.

"I don't like it." Blake announced to the group.

"Istas..." Ebony murmured, stroking the cub's head. "Are you even supposed to be here?"

A hologram of a man, with a pumpkin for a head appeared in front of them. "Your pet is fine to stay with you!" It, he or whatever it exactly was, sang out. "Your Dragon Slayers will also notice a lack of motion sickness! We have a special spell that cures people of their fear of heights and motion sickness so that everyone is on equal footing!"

"You owe us dinner!" Someone behind them declared, from the obnoxiousness, it was probably Sting to Orga, who Blake could clearly here grumble curses under his breath.

"Lightning is supposed to be fast." Rouge said, with little to know emotion in his voice, but the side of his mouth curled up into a smirk.

"Not as fast as four gluttonous kids who are after a free meal." Orga grumbled.

"So... we try and reach the goal?" Ebony asked as she looked around. "I see fuck all."

Blake turned, a full 360 degrees, looked up, looked down and shrugged. "Apparently the Goal will have a flashy sign above it saying Goal. So if we don't see it now..." His voice trailed off as he felt four pair of eyes land on him.

"We better get moving then or get kicked from the Guild. Only eight teams are getting through, and there are 113." Sting said, beginning to walk down a flight of stairs, with no banister, or rail, one wrong placement of your foot could end up with you landing head first on the streets below.

Rouge reached into a pocket, hidden beneath his cloak, and pulled out some paper and a pen, before beginning to mark something down.

"Rouge? Now isn't the time to be writing your Diary for the day." Ebony said, to which he only gave her a dirty look and responded with one word.

"Map."

Ebony only shrugged and held her arms out, letting Istas jump from her shoulder and cuddle into her chest as they began to walk.

They reached a crossroad, three directions, each leading out of sight. Sting seemed to edge for the one going north, Orga seemed to prefer the one going east, the twins seemed to have a thing for the one going south, while Rouge continued to draw on his paper.

Before they could argue, the whole Labyrinth began to shake. Rouge found Ebony in his arms, clinging to him, with Istas digging her claws into his shoulder. He would have said something, but in some way, this meant Ebony trusted him, and that somehow gave his satisfaction, made him feel better in some way. Though when the shaking stopped, she stood like nothing had happened, that she hadn't held onto him like he was her life line.

"What happened before?" Rouge asked.

"What?"

"When we found you." He said, as if it was perhaps the most obvious thing in the world but Ebony only shrugged.

"I opened my senses up to much to try and find what was wrong with Istas, the Old God found an opening and tried to attack me. In defence I blacked out, and let myself fall into the sanctuary of the shadows. What I did was stupid of me I guess, but I got a new friend out of it." Ebony said with yet another shrug.

"You could have died?" Rouge asked, his brow creased a little but Ebony just gently punched his shoulder before she began to walk down the only option left for them to walk, south, like she'd wanted to go.

"But I didn't." She said, as she knelt down to pick Istas up. "Even if I could have, I didn't."

The group was then bombarded with magical attacks. Left right and centre, balls of earth, water, air and fire came at them. One hit Sting in the crotch, another hit Rouge in the face, one knocked Blake to the ground and a ball of Ice just smacked into Orga's chest, shattered and he watched the pitiful pieces for all the ground.

"God Slayers Shadow Whirlwind!" Ebony shouted as she crossed her arms at the wrist, legs apart and shadows whipped around them, protecting them. Every spell that went into the spinning Shadows would be spit out in a totally different direction.

"Make it bigger." Orga said, taking his instructor pose, arms crossed as he looked at Ebony with disapproving eyes.

Ebony shut her eyes and focused. Slowly, the whirlwind pushed outwards, the shadows hovering in mid air. Further and further out it went, until Orga placed his hand on Ebony's shoulder.

"You did well." He said. "Finish it."

She spread her arms, and with it, the shadows shot out, knocking any who weren't prepared to the streets below.

"Take five, we'll protect you." Blake said, and Ebony nodded, sitting down on the ground as her brother darted forward, jumping from one platform, to the one below. He elbow slammed an unprepared mage, and then pushed them off the edge.

Twisting, he slammed his fist into the next mage. Tainted light appearing in his hands as he aimed for the stomach, knocking yet another off the edge.

Orga smirked, only holding out one hand. Lightning sparked around it, he suddenly made a fist. Around him lightning rushed to mages near him, paralysing them, making them fall to the ground or of the edge.

Sting just threw a ball of light in the air, watching as five mages surrounded him. He threw it, twisting around. The ball followed his hand, knocking into every mage. Before he just kicked them off the edge, no remorse.

Only two mages were left, one look at Rouge, they ran. A ball of shadows glided into them, knocking them off the platform.

"Well, that was fun." Ebony said as she got up. "Seems like teams are teaming up."

"Doesn't matter, we'll kick their asses." Sting said. "Conserve your magic; we might meet some high players rather than these pawns."

Blake, for a change, began to cast a spell. "I summon Light from yonder plains, guide my way!"

A white ball, tainted with black, like everything to do with God Slayers was, came into existence. It danced a little to the left and a little bit to the right, twirled round and round before just stopping, if it had eyes, Ebony would have sworn herself blind it was judging them.

It then shot off, moving quickly to the east. Blake broke into a run following it. The team ran for what seemed like forever, when in reality at most five minutes had passed. It suddenly stopped, again moving from left to right, before the whole Labyrinth began to shake again.

Ebony paused, looked down at her hands and then shrugged. "They must have edited the spell to cure my fear..." She grumbled to herself. "I'm so fucking screwed if I go up against an Old God that controls the earth."

Blake looked over to his shoulder to his twin and sighed. "You're weird as hell, you'd get over that fear just to kick its ass. You're like that kid from the manga we read once, E... something from Attack on... something."

Sting tapped the twins on the shoulders, and gestured for them to look upwards.

Above them stood luscious green grass, and a rural hamlet, flowing rivers and some trees.

"This is some fucked up magic." Sting said.

"I agree." Rouge replied.

Then they were falling, as if gravity itself had shifted.

"White God's Murder!" Blake shouted, a flock of black birds appearing and slowing his fall.

Rouge pulled Ebony up against him, forcing her to shift into the shadows as he did, before they vanished from thin air. Only then emerging from the shadows down on the ground.

Sting hit the ground, hard.

Orga landed with some grace.

Blake was the last one to the ground.

"Hey look, there it is!" Sting shouted, pointing to the distance. True to his word, a stair case, leading to a door with Goal flashing above it wasn't too far away.

After they had walked up these stairs, about to enter a door, the pumpkin man appeared in front of them, doing a little Dance.

"Orga Nanagear." The pumpkin said, and Orga nodded. "Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Ebony and Blake Erawen, congratulations, you've qualified for the Grand Magical Games."

"What position?" Orga asked.

"First, as expected of Sabertooth." It said, before moving to the side, letting them pass through.

**(The Realisation that Fanfic hates anything I do to break up sections is kinda real right now)**

"So, we walk out when we're told to, accept all the glory the fans are going to give us, and then find out about the next event." Sting said, looking around at the group. They stood in a tunnel that led up to area, they could already hear cheering, booing and all sorts.

It wasn't long before the signal came, and they walked out. Sting in the lead, followed by Orga and Rouge, and last came Ebony and Blake.

The whole arena roared with excitement, cheers and screaming as the Sabertooth team emerged. Sting holding his arms out, accepting the glory, Orga with one arm in the air, Rouge not making any movement but walking but a small smile on his face. Blake and Ebony just walked, looking around, waving at people who seemed to take a special interest in them.

When the screaming and cheering had died down, Orga appeared by the blonde celestial mage of Fairy Tail.

"If we're making bets about who's going to win, I say if Sabertooth wins we get this chick." Orga said, putting his large hands on the blonde's small shoulders.

Laxus, the resident Lightning slayer of Fairy Tail glared at Orga. "When Fairy Tail wins, we get the Shadow God Slayer chick."

"You can't have Ebony!" Sting said, pulling the confused Shadow Slayer behind him. "And we won't lose to a washed out guild."

"You're not getting Lucy." Laxus growled out and Orga only laughed.

"But we will, who wouldn't want a hot chick in their guild?" Orga replied with a smirk.

"... We already have Ebony." Rouge said, earning a death glare from Blake.

Ebony pushed past Sting and looked the Titania dead in the eye. "Since most of my team seems to have some rivalry with your guild. I declare you as my rival. I hope to see you in the ring."

Erza smirked and nodded. "You must be rather powerful, taking out that thing with your brother in three spells. I'm almost honoured to have you as a rival.

Blake looked around at Fairy Tail, his eyes fell on the masked one, to who he shrugged and got a nod, and a sigh.

Rouge's eyes seemed to be fixed on Gajeel, watching him closely, taking in his every movement.

"Who the hell are you staring at?" Gajeel growled out.

"Gajeel..." The words seemed to roll of Rouge's tongue so naturally.

"_So!"_ Chapita Lola announced. "_It seems that Sabertooth is now all rivalled with someone out of Fairy Tail! This will be a rivalry of the century! But can Fairy Tail ever hope to beat the glorious Sabertooth? Mystogan vs Blake, both unknown to us, I'd like to see that battle! Ebony vs Erza, Ebony is just as unknown as her twin brother but we know Erza very well, can Ebony prove to be the most powerful?"_

"I miss Istas..." Ebony said with a sigh, waving to the Stand with Sabertooth members in it.

"Good Luck Sting-kun, Rouge-Kun and Ebony-Chan!" The exceeds Chimed out, as Istas sat next to them, watching her master with curious eyes.

"_Okay Everyone! You've waited long enough! I'm going to announce to program of the Grand Magic Games!" _ Chapati announced.

The ground began to shake as a large stone tablet rose from it, revealing the schedule of the GGM. A battle every day, with an event.

"_What place you get during an event depends on how many points you get! The points have already been added from the elimination round, from first to eight! For the competitions, each team can select a member to take part in, and for the battle part, the result from the fan vote will be taken into consideration while the sponsors make the pairings. The battle part is simple, the winner gets 10 points, the loser gets none and in case of a draw, they both get 5 points. Now for the Grand Magic Game opening event, let's begin 'Hidden'!" _

_ "Each team select someone to play!"_

The first person to step up was. "_Quatro Cerberus's Yeager!"_

The Second to take their place was. "_From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood!"_

The Third to announce themselves was. "_Raven Tails, Nalpudding_!"

The fourth to step up was. "_Eve Tilm from Blue Pegasus!"_

The fifth was. "_Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A."_

"_Lyon Vastia, Lamia Scale!"_

_ "And Eighth is the Unknown Blake Erawen from Sabertooth!"_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for the reviews, faves and follows :p<strong>


	12. Alstromeria

**And I'm free, for maybe the next two days :/**

**But thanks for the reviews, faves and follows, it's actually got me considering to update my other Fairy Tail Story since a few of you seem to have liked that, but I kind of stopped because the main character was OP as hell as I couldn't really build the character anymore.**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to freeze for a moment; Blake looked around, his world silent as he watched people laugh and congratulate. Something felt off, he felt off. His heart rate increased, he felt hot, tired, like his magic was fluxing. First his eyes fell to Orga, but he seemed no different, and then to his sister, who was currently holding Sting in a headlock as Rouge looked like he was contemplating attempting to pull her off, but she looked no different.<p>

He felt short of breath, like something was about to attack him, his senses going wild, but it didn't feel like an Old God, they never made him feel this bad. Perhaps he was a little nervous for the competition, he'd never done anything like it before, or maybe it was all the people. He never did well with people, neither did his sister, but she hid it better.

He jumped slightly as something landed on his shoulder. He looked up in shock to see Orga looking somewhat concerned. Blake just stared wide eyed, unable to move for that very moment until he laughed.

"I guess I'm a little nervous." Blake said with a chuckle, Ebony looked at him and he shrugged. "It's all the people, I just need to pretend they're not there, or all naked."

"You fucking pervert." Sting said, slightly shocked as Rouge raised an eyebrow, Orga chose to pretend that never happened and Ebony sighed and rolled her eyes.

His twin offered him a smile, but then left, followed by the rest of the team who shouted good luck, not that they thought he'd need it. He was powerful, he could handle these mages no problem, but the task for this event... could complicate it.

Blake let out a sigh, before closing his eyes, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

The Game was Hidden, it had caused Blake to bite him like in slight frustration, Rouge or Ebony would have suited it better, their ability to sink into the shadows and away from sight would be better than what he could magic up.

"Actually, I've been wondering since the elimination round, what are you?" Blake's eyes fell onto the speaker, Gray from Fairy Tail, Team A. The Pumpkin, hybrid thing, looked almost worried, and pulled on it's collar.

"Well... I'm a Pumpkin!" It said, it's voice wavering slightly.

"Well, should I have not asked that?" Gray asked.

"Juvia thinks it looks like a pumpkin." The Water Mage, from Fairy Tail, Team B said.

"Yeah, it does look like a pumpkin, but what's inside?" Gray asked and Blake couldn't contain his sigh. So these were the people he should be worried about, it wasn't like he'd already seen the Ice Mage beaten up, and the woman just seemed plain crazy, but this, this was something new. He hadn't expected the rival guild to be quite like this.

"Juvia wants to know what the Sabertooth is doing looking at us." Juvia said, glaring at Blake.

"I was just thinking Gray looks better with a pile of rocks on top of him." Blake said, before turning away from them; his eyes falling onto the crowd, up to where the stand where Sabertooth sat.

"Now, I don't know what any of this competition entails, but isn't it pretty obvious that the Fairy Tail mages have an advantage?" Nalpudding from Raven Tail said.

"It's amazing that two teams from the same guild made it this far." The Pumpkin said, dancing around.

Blake sighed. "I have no issue with this, they are but water and Ice, whereas I am of the Gods with my power. They can never douse nor freeze my light."

"Is this what they call Over-confidence?" Gray asked, his eyes falling on Blake as he smirked.

"Perhaps, but you did see my sister and I destroy something in few spells, whereas your full team could not." Blake said. "She is not of your Team, you two are not well versed in fighting together, and therefore the chance of you two having any benefit working together is practically nil."

* * *

><p>(<strong>Meanwhile Up At the Sabertooth Stand<strong>)

"Rouge! Let's make a bet!" Sting shouted at his best friend and team mate. "The competition is boring, and we know Blake is going to kick their asses."

"Okay." Rouge said, watching the competitors continue to talk, and argue.

"You know how they're going to do a list of the strongest to the weakest mage that participates in the tournament, whoever gets higher gets to ask Ebony out on a date." Sting said.

"Agreed."

Ebony looked at Rouge in shock, in pure shock before she began to speak. "Do you think women are prizes you can put bets on?" She asked. "You're a misguided couple of kids; gods above you make me sick. Didn't your fathers teach you manners?"

"Hey, don't shout at us, shout at Orga, he started the bet thing when he placed the Bet against Laxus-San for the Blonde Chick." Sting whined, pointing at Orga who did his best to look perfectly innocent.

Ebony glared at the Lightning God Slayer, glared right into his soul before he held his hands up in defeat.

"So what? The GGM gets a little boring, bets spice it up. There are loads of women out there pining to get a date from out Twin Dragons, you should be honoured."

Ebony placed a hand on her forehead and let out a sigh. "I've just been a little sick inside. I didn't take you for one who would make bets and wagers. They seemed beneath you but evidently I was wrong."

"You could make a bet that if you won could make Sting and Rouge's bet void." Orga said with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, don't give her ideas!" Sting said. "If either me or Blake get higher than you in the list, you have to go and ask that Blonde chick out!"

"If I get higher you have to ask Blake out." Orga responded. Sting already knew it was too late to back out now, but all was fair in bets and war, so Sting, reluctantly so, nodded.

"If I get higher than both of you, you both have to fork out to pay for a Spa weekend for me and Yukino." Ebony said, Sting and Rouge just nodded.

"You could have made their bet void Ebony."

"Well I could have, but then I would miss out on making them spend their hard earned cash, and I can always just say no." Ebony said as she turned back to the arena.

"But Ebony... why would you be so mean... you should just go on the date." Sting whined as he threw his arms around her waist and fell to his knees. "Free food Ebony!"

"Get off me, It's about to start..." Ebony said.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Back to Blake<strong>)

"Field Open!" The mascot shouted.

A town began to magically appear around them, many buildings of different shapes and sizes, creating shadows and light, spaces large and small.

Blake found himself alone, wandering a street. It was empty, but seemed lived in, yet it all stank of magic. The stone paved path stretched before him, many tall buildings either side, with the odd flower pot.

"_The Player is both the hider and the seeker!" _The announcer's voice rang out, making Blake's brow furrow. _"Find each other in this town! You can use any magic, and deliver one blow. It doesn't matter how much damage you do, the attacker gets one point." _

Light, much like the one the one that created the town, appeared around him. He looked around, and slowly they came into perceptive, revealing the other players, but many of them. There were only eight players of this game, but their bodies seemed to have been copied one hundred times over.

"_There are copies of everyone, if you by accidently hit a copy you lose one point. Now disappear into the silence, like a black cat lurking in the night." _A gong sounded, the crowd roared. "_Let the game Hidden Begin!"_

Blake walked, doing his best to avoid the copies, swerving to one side, dodging to the others, just in case bumping into them counted as attacking them. He couldn't see their auras, so either his power had been turned off so to speak, of these things were only like them in looks.

He knew it was his best bet to try and walk normally, act like one of the clones, but he couldn't risk losing any points. He could defend against an attack, attack back with ease, but for now it was a waiting game.

"_Juvia has just attacked one of the clones and lost one point_!" A voice rang out. "_In this case she is transported in 10 seconds to a different area!"_

Blake looked around. "Already?" He murmured before he continued to walk.

"_Likewise, if a player attacks another player, a point is subtracted then too, and the attacked gets transported to another area in 10 seconds."_

The rules, seemed simple, the game, not so much.

"_As long as it's in the time limit, a player can respawn in the game as many times as they can, although it's not recommended. The time limit is 30 minutes, the team with the most points gets first place!"_

It wasn't too long before the other member of Fairy Tail lost a point for attacking a copy.

Blake looked around; he wasn't sure whether finding or hiding was easier. His sister would have voted on hiding, Rouge too probably. Orga with his eye that noticed anything would have said Finding would be the easiest. Blake thought Sting was a total idiot and didn't give a fuck what Sting might have thought.

"When in Rome, do as Romans do." Blake murmured as he did his best to make himself act like the clones, walking, staying silent. "Where the hell is Rome?"

What seemed to be moments later, Gray lost yet another point, and the member from Raven Tail gained one.

"Should I start looking for someone to target?" Blake thought to himself, as he walked forwards. "What would Ebony do? She'd probably hide and wait... but I can't hide... and I can't wait." Blake let out a small sigh.

Suddenly, Beth lost a point, Yeager gained a point, but then he lost it, then Lyon gained a point, but lost that too, Juvia gained a point. Then all was silent. Then it started to Snow, Blake knew what it meant. If Copies didn't have Auras, they wouldn't breathe, cold weather means the players would breathe out condensed air, white and easy to see. For now he would hide, climb to a roof top, get to the highest point he could, and then wait.

As he began to climb, Beth, Yeager and Nalpudding lost a point each, and Eve gained three.

"Clever..." Blake murmured. "Using the cold to locate the other players."

Eve then lost a point. Lyon gaining one. The competition raged on.

"_We haven't seen anything from Blake, of Sabertooth. He hasn't attacked or been attacked." _The commentator announced.

"Stupid Rufus with his stupid tips." Blake growled as he pulled himself onto the upmost highest point. "Always go for higher ground, memorise everything... ugh... I can barely remember what I had for breakfast."

The crowd gasped, all shocked. Was Blake just asking to be found?

"Use a locator spell Blake... I don't have one... my spells can locate their targets themselves. I am the White God Slayer, I will always find light within someone's heart. Clones are dead to the world, but the other players are not."

"I summon the power of the Gods to my hand, to find and to defeat all the lies in my way." Blake said as his hands lit up with tainted light. "From the skies come light, and it falls, crashing to the ground. White God Slayers Retribution!"

The suns beam's seemed to collect into seven different beams of light, crashing towards the others players, six hitting, only one was dodged. Nalpudding jumped towards Blake, soaring through the air, one fist out to strike him.

"I've found you!" He laughed but Blake only sighed.

"Light never truly vanishes." Blake said, as the sun beam struck Nalpudding from behind.

"_In one swift spell, the new comer Blake wiped everyone out! That's Sabertooth for you, he's rocketed into first place. I can't wait to see what his sister is like in battle." _

"This game is boring." Blake announced. "Why should I use my powers against other Wizards, when there are better things to fight? Do I want to hurt someone, who may become my ally in my time of need? Will they trust me then? Or will this moment become my downfall?"

"That's my little brother..." Ebony said with a small smile. "Nobody can ever stand in his way."

Moments later, Gray came flying at Blake. He didn't even raise a hand, as yet another player intercepted Gray's path. Then the time was up. Sabertooth had won.

"_Times up!" _The announcer shouted, and the town, and clones began to disappear, leaving the eight mages to stand in the now empty middle of the arena, as the rankings were announced. "_As expected, Sabertooth got first place! Blake was brilliant. Fairy Tail put up a good fight, but their places were unfortunate!"_

In the tunnel leading away from the arena, Blake found the rest of his team waiting for him. Ebony practically jumped on him, pulling him into a hug as Orga slammed a hand against his back.

"You did good." Sting said. He went to continue but the battle for the first day was announced.

"_Fairy Tail Team A, Lucy Heartfilla versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail."_

"That'll be interesting to watch." Orga said. "If she's powerful, she'll be a good addition to Sabertooth, if she's not, well she's fit."

Ebony rolled her eyes. "She uses the same magic as Yukino, but I believe Lucy is stronger."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**I actually have nothing to put down here :) **


	13. Anemone

**Hey Everyone! So this is the next chapter, I really almost gave up with this, it was I knew what I wanted to write, and I just couldn't portray it very well, so this is the best I could come up with after many tries, and lots of help from XxShyxX (thank you so much!)**

**Thanks for your Reviews, Faves and Follows:**

**XxShyxX: Why thank you :3**

**FW Wandering: I've tried as best I could, I hope I managed to ****succeed with it.**

**Dragon'sHost: I hope it impresses... I'm not sure it will to be honest :/ **

**Starfyr: Yeah... It's explained in here, maybe next time I'll explain what happened in the same Chapter. It's explained here, but Blake was just preforming :p**

**AMMiss: Yeah, I'm not going to follow the thing to the key though, in fact, at the end of GGM I'm just going to blow it up and create my own Story Line, because Explosions :p**

* * *

><p>The battle was perhaps 10 minutes from starting. Blake grumbled something before he looked Orga dead in the eye.<p>

"I basically slammed them with light spells, just made it look fancier and more powerful than it was." Blake said. "That spell, at best, would possibly singe your hair, ever so slightly. I did what Rufus said to my sister and I; perform for the crowd."

"The more powerful we look the better!" Ebony chimed through a mouthful of pasta, before quickly going back to eating her food. It was just pasta, no topping, not even a drizzle of oil on top, just pasta.

Sting frowned at her food. "Couldn't have you like put something on it? Variety is the spice of life. I always have mine with white sauce, because it's awesome like me."

Ebony shot him a filthy look. "I grew up with monks; Plain Pasta was a fucking Luxury." She said. "Gods above if we had a topping it had to have been someone really high up's birthday."

"You have never lived."

"I'm going to make sure you'll never live." Ebony replied dryly, before going back to her food.

"I think Blake made a sensible choice." Rouge said, turning to Orga. "There was a chance, even if slim, he could have been the one in this battle, therefore he made sure to exhaust as little magic as possible, but still brought glory to the Guild."

Sting laughed. "Rouge, what's with you, you're talking in full sentences, like more than five words man. Fair enough doing it back at the guild, but last year, you wouldn't speak more than three words at a time when outside of the hall."

"Your point?" Rouge asked, sending his long time friend a glare.

Orga chuckled. "I'm impressed, you're defiantly coming along and leaps and bounds. To think only a month or so ago you and your sister where the only protection this world had and you just played it by luck."

"I'm the luckiest mother fucker there is." Ebony said, fist pumping the air. "Wait till you see us with our Forbidden and Secret arts, then you'll know there was nothing to fear."

"What about as Fallen Gods?" Blake asked his sister who shrugged.

"I'm not sure where ditching all your defence to sky rocket your attack would count as good, fair enough you could do some damage but damn, one hit and you're out of the ball park." Ebony said, giving her brother a dark look before she turned away from him and focused on the arena, despite the battle still five or so minutes away.

"Fallen God?" Orga asked, giving Blake a curious look.

"Well... It's like God's Vitality but... it's like Ebony infects us with Darkness... Like makes us fallen?" Blake said, sounding a little unconvinced himself. "I can't explain it, it's like a Unison Raid but at the same time not, like entering Dragon Force, but then again not." Blake let out a sigh, looking to his sister for help, but engrossed in staring at an empty arena and eating food she was, she seemed to not have noticed.

"Ebony." Sting chimed. "I think Flare is going to win."

"I think Lucy will." Ebony responded. "She's strong."

"How about a bet, if Flare wins, you have to kiss me, if Lucy wins, I'll buy you dinner. If it's a draw, you kiss my cheek and I'll go buy you a sandwich." Sting said with a half smirk.

Ebony sighed. "Fine, I just don't see why you underestimate Lucy."

"She's on our so called 'rival' team; it would look bad if the almighty leader of our team thought one of them were strong." Sting almost sneered. "I'm looking forward to this kiss."

"I'd sooner slit my throat, I have upmost confidence in Lucy." Ebony said as she placed the white bowl with black stripes next to her, tempted to push it off the table and smash it, to watch it shatter into many pieces.

"_The First Match of the day!" _One of the commentators chimed. "_Lucy Heartfilla from Fairy Tail A versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail." _

The crowd roared with excitement, the first battle of the GGM, and possibly the most exciting one. Not much was really known about either of the Mages, Lucy had vanished from the face of the earth for seven years, who knew what happened it that time, Flare was a wild Card, and nobody even knew what her magic was.

Ebony moved, leaning on the wall to get a closer look at the two competitors, she frowned, watching as Flare looked Lucy up and down before whispering. "Blondie..." In possibly the creepiest voice she could have mustered. She seemed... obsessive.

Fairy Tail shouted encouragement, shouting win this and the such. They seemed to have some sort of Hatred towards Raven Tail, Blake looked at Orga, who seemed to have noticed it to, but he only shrugged.

"Their Aura's are showing some red, Raven Tail and Fairy Tail seemed to have some bad blood." Blake said, to which the other two God Slayers nodded, the Dragon slayers chose to just trust their judgement and all eyes feel back to the playing field.

Lucy looked almost mad, like she was remembering something, something that made her disgusted inside. Her Aura muddied with red, the rage too inside her.

"I swear I'll win!" Lucy said to herself.

Fairy Tail continued to shout things, comments on Lucy's posture, and who Sting believed to be the master shouting something about ripping Flare apart.

"Hey, Rouge, I think the Fairy Tail master wants Lucy to Rip Flare apart the same way you did with Ebony's top." Sting said as he elbowed his friend, who glared at him.

"I will destroy you."

After some comments from the commentators, the pumpkin guy walked into the middle of the arena.

"Come Forward, both of you." He said, and the two competitors followed his commands. "Since the entire area will be your battlefield, only you two will be here. Your time limit is Thirty minutes. During that time, if you knock out your opponent, you win. Alright... let the first match... begin!"

The gong sounded, the pumpkin man disappeared and Lucy pulled out her first key. "Gate of The Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Lucy chanted, from the golden light came the bull.

"Mooore Power!" He shouted as he charged forward, swinging his great axe at Flare, who only jumped out of the way, dodging it deftly.

"_Oh My Celestial Magic!" _One of the commentators said.

"Gate of the Scorpion! I open thee! Scorpio!" Lucy shouted, and from the golden light came Scorpio, prepared to fight.

"Two Celestial Spirits at the same time?" Sting murmured. "Maybe I will end up owing you a dinner."

"Sand Buster!" Scopio said and sand came from his tail, directed at Flare. But her hair grew and set on fire, shielding her from the attack.

"... Or maybe not." Sting muttered.

"Taurus, use Scorpio's sand!" Lucy commanded, and her spirits all too happy to obey.

Sand surrounded Taurus's axe as if it was a twister, and he attacked. Flare looking up in fear as he came down on her.

The sand blew everywhere, getting into most of the crowds eyes. Sting held up a white barrier in front of Sabertooth, letting it fade when the sand finally stopped.

Flare shot through the air, angered, and from her hair came a hair wolf. It went to attack Lucy, but she unsummoned Taurus and Scopio, only to Summon Cancer, who cut the hair up, quickly dispatching the would have been threat.

"M-my hair..." Flare whispered, almost crying before her Aura turned a vicious red, enraged, ready to murder.

"Well shit..." Ebony said and glanced at Orga, his face was blank but he seemed to be showing Interest. Her eyes fell to Blake.

"She's very powerful... Stronger that Yukino... I might introduce them..." He murmured, but soon noticed the Aura and his face dropped, his eyes widened.

Flare's hair dug into the ground, only coming back up to Surface to grab Lucy at the ankles, swinging her around if she was but a rag doll. Every so often slamming her into the ground before she stopped, letting Lucy lay there for a moment.

"My red hair does what I want." Flare snarled out.

"Now that you mention it, my Fleuve d'Etoile also does what I want." Lucy said with a small laugh, before lashing it out, it wrapped around Flare's wrist, and at that moment, they were both in checkmate.

Then Flare's hair set on fire, burning at Lucy's ankles, they soon both let go, moving away to breath for a moment.

Lucy pulled off her almost molten boots, standing and shocking Flare ever so slightly. Shocked her attack hadn't done so much.

"If Flare does that attack again, Lucy is pretty much screwed." Blake said to his sister who nodded.

Flare roared out in anger, before she dug her hair into the earth. Yet it didn't come out at Lucy, and Sabertooth was at loss to where it had went, but as far as Blake could tell, Lucy knew.

Lucy was thrown around, as if she was nothing but a lifeless toy, following everything Flare seemed to want.

"What's happening?" Sting said. "Why isn't the Fairy fighting back?" He asked, slamming his hands on the arms of his seat, before standing, taking place next to Blake to see if her could figure it out. "The Blonde isn't weak, she did something Yukino is yet to even hope to do, what's with her?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out..." Blake said. "From Lucy's Aura it suggests she's worried about something, not herself, it's the wrong colour but..." He shook his head. "An Aura can only tell us so much."

"She still has magic left..." Ebony said.

"She smells... angry... and I can hear her growling." Sting tilted his head to the side. "Opinions?" But he received no response, only to watch Blake leave, in search of food.

Flare just continued her onslaught, with a sick enjoyment of it, laughing manically.

Lucy whispered something, but Flare lifted her high in the air, growling something at her.

Sting looked to the side, and Saw Natsu running, as fast as he could, before lifting something in the air and burning it. A part of Flare's hair that was in the ground came back up, the end burnt.

"That dirty cheating Who-" Sting said.

"There are kids about." Ebony said as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Gemini!" She shouted, and summoned the twin celestial spirits, the rushed towards Flare, slamming into her. Lucy now on the ground, stood straight, regaining her composure.

"Do that thing!" Lucy shouted.

"We haven't practised enough!" Gemini replied.

"Just do it!"

"Roger!" They shouted, before turning into Lucy... in a bath towel.

A roar came from the crowd, men wolf whistling and the such.

Ebony tilted her head and placed her hands on her breasts, feeling slightly self conscious, despite herself being a curvaceous woman, just not as curvy as Lucy.

Rouge covered Frosch's eyes, while he himself tried not to look. Sting just stared, and received a slap.

"Women aren't objects to desire!" Ebony snapped.

"Don't worry Ebony, you're not like that but you're ok as you are." He said, and Ebony slammed him off a wall, with one arm.

"Bet's so off..." She said as she grabbed his chin. "I don't want to even risk kissing vermin like you."

She turned to Orga, about to say something, but he had a nosebleed, with his pokerface. Ebony just closed her mouth, on the verge of giving up.

"Did you want something?" He asked, his eyes still on Lucy.

"I'm surrounded by Perverts..." She said.

Blake walked back, milkshake in hand, looking at his sister as if to ask what he had missed.

"Don't you start!" She warned, Blake's eyes fell on the form of Lucy in a bath towel.

"I think Yukino is hotter." He stated bluntly, before going back to his drink.

"**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...****  
><strong>**All the stars, far and wide...****  
><strong>**Show me thy appearance...****  
><strong>**With such shine.****  
><strong>**Oh Tetrabiblos...****  
><strong>**I am the ruler of the stars...****  
><strong>**Aspect become complete...****  
><strong>**Open thy malevolent gate.****  
><strong>**Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...****  
><strong>**Shine!****  
><strong>**Urano Metria!"**

Stars appeared around them all, the radiance of the stars shine dazzling everyone as the crowd went wild. Flare looked Terrified for her life... and then everything disappeared. Even Lucy looked shocked.

Flare in a last attempt went to grab Lucy with her hair, but Lucy caught it, holding tight, even when it lit on fire.

"Get off Blondie!" Flare shouted.

"No..." Lucy snarled out. A blonde haired, well dressed man appeared in front of Lucy and looked Flare dead in the eye with Amber orbs.

"I suppose it's time for you to die." He said, running his gloved hand through his hair. "Well... I don't think my new master would like that but I don't care about that."

He held out one hand and a golden sword appeared in it, before he lurched forward, but before he landed the attack, he disappeared.

Flare looked shocked, before she saw Lucy, her hand out stretched, everybody in the arena knew she had forced closed that gate and then Lucy fainted.

"S-she... saved me?" Flare whispered, ignoring the announcement of her victory. "... If he had landed the attack... she would have won."

Nastu was on the battlefield like a flash, lifting his best friends limp body and carried her off, not before glaring at Flare, who still seemed dumbstruck.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Laxus And 'Mystogan':<strong>

"You sensed that... right?" Mystogan asked.

"Someone sapped all her magic." Laxus said with a nod. "I assume it's someone from my father's guild but... who?" He said as his eye's fell of Ivan Dreyer, and he just glared at him.

"Keep her safe. She means the world to Erza, even I wouldn't go up against the Titania." Mystogan said as he walked off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sabertooth's POV:<strong>

Orga adjusted to his arms crossed, his face stern and looked at the twins who wondered what the hell they had just done.

"Tell me something you noticed." He demanded.

"Lucy forced closed the spirit gate so the Spirit King's disowned son Cepheus wouldn't kill Flare." Blake rattled off, hoping Orga would leave them alone.

"And?" Orga prompted.

"Looking at Lucy's Aura she should have been rocking on about 10% of her magic left after the spell, and the spell should have done some serious magic. Her magic just went, there's no reminisce of it in her Aura... I can't even tell she's a celestial mage..." Ebony said, biting her lip, concern running across her face.

"Look at Laxus and Mystogan." Orga instructed. "They noticed it too... but there are not enough grounds to call a rematch with only five of us to claim that, especially with two of them from the same guild, and Ebony being a friend of Lucy's."

"It was a good fight though... despite what happened." Sting said, rubbing his hair as he didn't dare even look at Ebony.

"I agree." Rouge said. "It was strange to see you take interest in a fight, or perhaps it was the blonde you took interest in?"

Orga just glared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>And I hope you enjoyed. I'm not going to do any of the fights that aren't significant to this Story, the ones you will definitely see are the ones that Have either Fairy Tail or Sabertooth mages in, as much as I'd love to write all the battles with Sabertooth's views on them, I just don't have that much time and I want to push the Story a little faster.<strong>

**It's like I already have a lot of things planned for after the GGM, it's just the getting there**


	14. Baby Breath

**Hey Guys :p I didn't do the Jellal vs Jura, watched it like 10 times over and was like, nope. Sorry :'(**

**I'm in a Rush, but thanks for the reviews ;p**

* * *

><p>Blake looked up at the sign announcing the next battle and immediately left, uninterested by it. He didn't care much for the two guilds competing, or the two mages that would be fighting against each other.<p>

Rouge let his gaze fall to the two mages, already making his prediction before he too left. Sabertooth was to keep up appearances, to only show interest when needed, to not look worried by studying every possible opponent.

Sting decided to stay, sitting with his legs up on a table, flicking through a magazine. He would pay some attention; he found amusement in watching weaker mages fight.

Ebony was hungry, despite having just eaten before, so she went off in search of food. The unfortunate curse of any slayer, well the friends of that slayer, was their insatiable hunger. From which where this stemmed, Ebony couldn't tell you, but Blake said that it was probably because their magic exhausted their energy and needed a lot more food to keep up with it.

Orga found himself alone with Sting, look side to side, before deciding to go visit a certain Blonde in the medical wing. It wasn't like he was worried about her or anything, or so he told himself, he just wanted to get some dirt on Raven Tail, and see what their gig was all about.

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy stood in the shower, barely able to stand but she needed to wash the dirt from her body. It wasn't long before she collapsed against the wall and began to cry, sobbing loudly. All the hard work she had put herself through, but she still failed.

It hurt on so many levels; she did so much for nothing. She could have won, but she couldn't let a spirit, she wasn't even contracted to, she didn't think, possibly kill someone. It was against everything Lucy stood for, and even in her depleted magic state, she still managed to shut the gate. It made her feel slightly better. That she was above Flare, that her will was strong enough to protect someone else.

Lucy slowly dried herself, dressing into some clothes before stumbling back to the Infirmary and onto the bed, cuddle into it's covers she was almost asleep, until a shadow loomed over her.

"Tell me everything that happened." The shadow demanded, she opened her eyes a little to see a mage, Orga she believed, from Sabertooth.

"I lost a battle, what's to it?" She asked, almost snarled as she turned over and way from him, glaring at the wall. It was so typical, Sabertooth just coming in to rub salt in the wounds.

"There was obviously foul play, even if the Rune Knights didn't notice it." Orga said with an agitated sigh, obviously wishing the woman would cooperate with him.

"Why do you care?" Lucy asked.

"I don't, now tell me."

"She doesn't have to tell you anything." A new voice, from the door way, said. Orga turned his head to see Laxus. "She's tired and hurt, leave her the fuck alone or I'll show you what happens to those who mess with Fairy Tail."  
>"You felt her magic deplete at an impossible rate." Orga stated, looking at Laxus who just shrugged.<p>

"So what if I did? What's it to you Sabre? She ain't part of your guild, and she'll never be. Do us a favour and move along." Laxus said, despite his best effort, lightning began to jump about in close proximity to him.

Orga sighed. "Fine, see how far you can get by yourself, Fairy." Then he was gone, leaving Lucy and Laxus in silence.

"... What happened?" Lucy whispered, feeling herself tear up again.

Laxus was by her said, stroking her hair as he whispered comforts. "They cheated, you're not weak, they're the weak ones."

**Blake's POV**

He walked around the structure, there wasn't much if he was honest, a few doors he couldn't go through, a few shops, a few places to get food but nothing interested him. He'd take fighting an Old God over this; this was pointless, while fighting an old good was adrenaline enticing.

"I'm so bored..." He mumbled to himself. "Must be something to keep my entertained..."

"Blake!" Someone shouted, running up to him... and running into his back.

He turned to see Yukino on the ground, rubbing her nose before she smiled up at him. "Yukino?"  
>"You were great in the event!" She said with a big smile. "Rufus was really proud of you! The Master even said he would consider giving you S-Class!" Her voice then trailed off. "As long as you perform well in the rest of the tournament..."<p>

Blake just smiled, holding out a hand and pulled her up. "Thanks, I didn't know you were watching."

"We're just here as spectators, so we don't get to stand with you, even though I really want to." She then blushed and looked down, as Blake rubbed the back of his neck and offered an awkward smile.

"... I feel a little better knowing there's someone I know watching me who isn't adamant I must win." He said, turning away. "It gets hard, you know, all the expectations."

"As long as you have fun I don't think it matters." Yukino said as she linked arms with him. "I found this really nice place that sells the best tea, maybe we can get some before the next match, we have around 25 minutes."

Blake just nodded, letting her drag him away.

**Sabertooth's POV – Third Match of the Day!**

"_Right, for the Third Match of Day One, we have War Cry of Team Quatro Cerberus versus Orga Nanagear of Team Sabertooth!" _The announcer exclaimed.

The eyes of Sabertooth were drawn to the battlefield, watching Orga walk from the dark tunnel, no emotions crossing his face as he stopped listening to the crowds roar around him, they loved him, they worshiped him.

"It's War Cry." Sting said and looked over to the twins. "You've got to see this, I love his magic."

Blake just shrugged and sat back on the bench. Ebony next to him, also not looking very happy, more to the fact she couldn't find anywhere decent to eat than anything else, and Orga was on the battlefield so she couldn't ask him to go get her some more pasta.

Rouge suddenly got up. "Not interested." He stated and began to walk away, until Ebony caught his sleeve and stopped him in his tracks.

"Your aura is getting on my nerves." She said dryly before letting go, Blake just nodded in agreement, before they both looked back to Orga, and only Sting watched Rouge go, before he chuckled and too turned back to the field.

"Who do you thinks going to win Lector?" Frosch asked, brightly and happily as always.

"Orga-Kun of course!" Lector declared, perhaps a little vexed at Frosch.

"What about you Istas-chan?" Frosch asked, and the cub looked down at the field, tilting her head before looking towards Orga. "Oh, of course."

"Sting-kun is number one in the guild but everyone in Sabertooth is strong." Lector stated firmly, to which the twins, and Istas, began to laugh at. "You really are dumb, Frosch, if you don't know that."

"Fro thinks so too!"

Blake leant on his sister's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "That Cat is just there to build Sting's Ego." Ebony only chuckled.

"_Let the third match begin!"_ The announcer stated, before the gong sounded and the battle commenced.

Then the sound of crying rang through the arena, drawing the eyes of all to see War Cry bursting into tears.

"What the fuck?" Blake asked as he moved to the wall quickly, staring down at the arena in shock.

"_There it is, War Cry's tear magic!"_ The announcer stated, but Blake still looked at the mage with shock, and confusion.

"Tear Magic?" Ebony asked before shaking her head. "This world is too confusing."

"The more I cry! The stronger I get!" War Cry announced.

Orga lifted his arm, his hand clenching into a fist, before War Cry got fried in an electric ball of lightning. So just like that, the match was over, Orga the victor, leaving people either roaring in admiration or in total shock.

Sting smirked, the Exceeds high fived, Istas chased her tail and the twins cheered.

"_The match is over, literally in a flash!_" The announcer said. "_Orga's black lightning friend the tears instantaneously! The winner is Orga of Sabertooth, a perfect first day with twenty points!"_

Sting leaned over the wall a little to look down to Orga. "You could have made it more interesting."

Orga looked up at Sting with serious eyes before he turned and walked towards to middle of the area. "I'll sing a song." He said solemenly.

"That's not what I meant!" Sting shouted.

The twins jumped to their feet. "No, you'll embarrass us!" They shouted. "We swear we'll be good when you train us! We'll do your shopping trips!" But their pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Mic!" Orga demanded and the mascot ran up to him with one, almost like they knew this was going to happen and had it all prepared.

"_What does Orga Nanagear have to say_?" An announcer asked.

Orga tapped the mic, to which the twins ducked their heads, covered their ears and were ashamed to know their trainer.

"_The Strongest, The Strongest, Number One!" _He sang. "_We're the leaders, Sabertooth!" _

**Fairy Tail's POV **

Laxus seemed lost in thought before he muttered. "Lightning... he was seriously fast and powerful... just like lightning."

"Oh cheer up!" Lucy said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "You're more powerful than him. So what he one shot a mage, but it wasn't like it was a particularly strong mage. If it makes you feel any better, you can probably, hopefully, sing better than he can. I mean he wasn't as bad as Gajeel but he still hurt my eardrums. That's the voice that's going to be in my nightmares now."

"Hey!" Someone shouted, and Lucy looked to the side to see Gajeel. "If he wasn't the enemy I'd ask him for a duet!"

"Mavis Forbid..." Lucy said, shaking her head, already picturing that ideal nightmare.

Laxus only sighed. "Could I defeat him in a fight? He'll be resistant to lightning..."

"He's not you Laxus, that's why he'll lose." Lucy said rolling her eyes and Laxus ruffled her hair.

"I hope you're right Blondie."

"Of course I'm right." She said, crossing her arms and pretending to sulk.

**The Twin's POV **

"... Kill me." Ebony said. "I'll never be able to get that tortured noise from my head... death will be so much sweeter."

"Sometimes, I just never know what to expect from him." Blake said with a sigh. "That... was painful."

Sting just laughed at them, before turning away and cringing at the very memory of Orga's singing.

It wasn't long before the final match was announced, Fairy Tail Team B's Mystogan, versus Jura from Lamia Scale.

"Isn't Jura one of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Ebony asked Blake who looked at Sting who nodded. "So Jura is going to win and there's no point of me staying here? I can just go back to the hotel and get food?"

Orga placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think learning about his magic would be useful? He may not be a God Slayer but he could be of use in defeating the Old Gods you claim are coming."

Ebony let out an aggravated sigh before nodding glumly. "I suppose... who's the other guy though?"  
>"You were about 12 when he went missing with most of Fairy Tail, you must know something." Sting said.<p>

Blake shook his head. "We were still in a monastery being raised by monks at that point. We had little contact with the outside world; we only trained and focused on defeating Old Gods and Gods."

Sting let out a sigh. "Well nobody really knows anything about Mystogan; he's pretty much a wild card here."

The battle commenced, it started with Mystogan using his staffs, Jura on the defensive, but quickly turned his defence into attacks.

In the end, Mystogan fainted without any serious wounds. Just randomly, there was no cause, and even Jura looked shocked.

Ebony saw the Aura, noticed that another force of magic was at work. She smirked, and rolled her shoulders, glancing back at Orga who just offered her a shrug and Blake who gave her a dark look before leaving.

"Well, that was the last battle of the day." Ebony said. "I'm going to go find somewhere to eat, I'll take Frosch with me." Istas jumped onto Ebony's shoulder as Frosch wandered behind the Shadow God Slayer.

**Lucy's POV **

She sighed, and stood up ready to go to the inn and call it a night. The day hadn't been particularly kind to her, she felt alone and isolated, upset and hurt. But Lucy wouldn't show anyone this, she'd keep a bright smile, even if she wasn't the strongest mage there, she certainly was the strongest person. Her ability to make everybody feel at ease, even when she was crumbling inside was not something to be frowned up.

The sun was just about to set, it's warm colours filling the sky. It seemed to lighten the load on Lucy, calm her ever so slightly. She was certain she'd have to take a long bath to ease her aching body, and then sleep until the very last possible moment.

"Blondie." Someone said, and large hands were placed on her shoulders, they squeezed them lightly, offering her comfort and reassurance. "I'm taking you out for dinner, there's a nice tavern not too far from you're staying. You need it; you have no choice in the matter."

It was Laxus's voice, the deep voice that resonated through her ears. Every time he spoke, he paralysed her to the spot, making her weak at the knees, but she'd never admit it.

"... Fine I guess." She said flippantly, shrugging his hands off her shoulders and looking at him expecting him to take the lead.

"I know the day's been really hard on you Blondie, but don't be so cold. But I guess I might as well ask, are you okay?" Laxus said, with genuine concern.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Tell me over dinner, kay?" He asked with a grin and she nodded, offering a soft smile back.

"Lucy!" Someone shouted, and Lucy turned, seeing Ebony and was immediately embraced by the God Slayer.

"I saw your match..." Ebony said with a grim face. "I know they cheated and all but I think it was seriously big of you to protect her life. Even if they did win the points, you won the match."

A man behind her sighed, and looked at Ebony with tired eyes. "We need to find somewhere to get food now; we have to get back before midnight."

Ebony let out an aggravated sigh and let go of Lucy and turned around. "Rouge, is it going to kill you to spend five minutes in two members of Fairy Tail's presence?"

Laxus then poked Lucy's cheek. "This is the God Slayer?" He asked and Lucy nodded.

"Ebony, this is Laxus, Laxus this is Ebony. She saved my life before." Lucy said with a smile and Ebony gave her a smirk.

"I always rescue damsels in distress." She said. "I guess I better go find somewhere to eat before Rouge get's his panties in a twist, it was nice seeing you."

"Wait, you can come with us. I'd love to know what you've been up to since the Old God incident." Lucy said, not even bothering to ask Laxus if it was okay, and from the look on Laxus's face, it wasn't.

He didn't want to have to communicate with anyone from Sabertooth, maybe he could put up with Ebony, she'd saved Lucy's life after all but there was something about Rouge he didn't like. Rouge too was of the same mind, he didn't want to be in the presence of two Fairies, the only one he was interested in was Gajeel, maybe he'd put up with Lucy for Ebony's sake, but Laxus was nothing but a mere annoyance.

So it wasn't long before they were sat at a Table of four, Lucy and Ebony opposite each other, chatting happily, not a care in the world as Rouge and Laxus death glared each other. Rouge just couldn't understand why he was sat with the rival guild's strongest mage, Laxus didn't know who the hell Rouge was, but he certainly was on edge.

Every time Ebony or Lucy would look at them, both men would turn to their respective partner and smile, pretending as if they were greatly enjoying themselves.

It was then when Orga, from Sabertooth, burst through the doors and looked around before his eyes fell on Ebony and he approached them, with a cold look in his eyes.

"You're supposed to be at the hotel and where is your brother and Sting?"  
>"What do I look like? Their mother?" Ebony asked. "I don't know, and I don't care."<p>

Orga then saw Lucy; he immediately offered her a smile. "How about me and you ditch these and grab a drink?"

Laxus growled at Orga. "Back off."

"Make me Fairy." Orga said with a smirk. "I doubt you could even lay a scratch on me."

"Could you keep it..." Someone from the next table began before they too began to glare at Ebony. "How come you didn't ask me to come with you? Instead you asked him! Aren't I good enough for you anymore, it's not like I've been your twin for 19 years!" Blake shouted at his sister, and the woman sat opposite him sighed.

"Blake, calm down." She said sweetly.

"I'm sorry Yukino..." Blake mumbled.

Then four other people sauntered in all from Blue Pegasus, they weren't noticed at first, but soon they were.

Jenny found a place in between Laxus and Orga, sitting on the table before she smiled sweetly at them, looking at them with Flirty eyes as they continued to argue.

"Hey Yukino!" Eve said as he slid right up next to her. "You know Yuki means snow... and my powers are snow... I guess we were just meant to be." He said taking her hand.

Ren placed his hands on Ebony's shoulders. "Was your father a milkman because damn you've got jugs."

Hibiki slung his arms around Lucy. "Why don't you come out on a date with me? A lady like you shouldn't be hanging round with two barbarians like them. You should be with a gentleman like me."

Laxus grabbed Hibiki by the scruff of the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Pretty sure she'd want a man, not a half baked excuse like you."

"You do realise I'm older than you..." Yukino said as she pulled her hand from Eve's.

"You have a fiancé, right?" Ebony asked, shrugging his hands from her shoulders.

"This is getting awkward..." Lucy murmured as she pulled herself from Hibiki's arms.

It was Sting who threw the first punch. Despite no one knowing how he even got there, Ren flew back into a table, cracking it in half. The air mage staggered to his feet before he threw a punch back at Sting, to only have it blocked by Rouge. Who in turn kneed Ren in the stomach.

Then it was Laxus, one punch sent Hibiki across the tavern without a moment to react. All top happy to prove his prowess in front of Lucy, Orga threw the next punch, sending Hibiki into Laxus.

On any other day, Blake wouldn't have hit Eve. But clearly it just wasn't his day. Blake's palm collided with Eve's chest, pushing him back slightly. But before the Snow Mage could return a punch of his own, Blake kicked his legs out from under him, making him hit the floor.

"Guys!" Jenny shouted.

"What?" The majority of the males in the Tavern shouted back at her.

"Guys, they've gone." She said, gesturing to the once occupied seats.

**Yukino's Pov**

They were sat in a nice restaurant, it was quite and almost empty but the atmosphere was calming, and the staff were very nice. Most recognising Lucy and Ebony, they either offered their condolences to Lucy's lost, saying it was obvious foul play was going on, or telling Ebony they looked forward to seeing her fight.

"It was a shame they had to ruin our evening." Yukino said as she took a sip from the chicken soup she had ordered.

"Next time, I'm just going to some pub and eating alone. I'm so happy I decided to drop Istas and Frosch off at the hotel before I dragged Rouge out." Ebony said, biting into a sandwich.

"Every time I try to spend time with Laxus, everything goes wrong." Lucy said with a pout. "I don't even know what Orga's problem is. Just because Laxus is his rival doesn't mean he has to try and hit it off with me."

"So you like Laxus?" Yukino asked, and instead of a response, Lucy just blushed. "That's so cute; I think you'd be amazing together."

"In more ways than one." Ebony said, before hiding her mischievous smirk behind a cup of coffee. "What's up with you and my brother though Yukino?"

"I don't know... he's really nice." She said with a dreamy sigh. "But I know he just views me as a good friend, it's a real shame but..." She offered Ebony a shrug. "His mind is set on slaying all the Old Gods with you; he just doesn't have time for anything serious. He just wants friendship, and people who are willing to fight beside him."

Then Yukino and Lucy looked at Ebony, waiting for her to say something, to admit something but Ebony just gave them a funny look and went back to eating. They continued to look at her, hoping to get something out of her but Ebony just began to look a little worried.

"What?" She asked.

"What's up with you Rouge and Sting?" Yukino asked.

"She has something with Sting as well?" Lucy asked Yukino who nodded.

"She went to dinner with him a little while back, and Orga said he saw them holding hands while he was on the lookout for them last night, because they were ridiculously close to being late." Yukino said as Ebony just shrugged, seeing nothing weird about that.

"Then why was she at dinner with Rouge before?" Lucy asked. "Ebony, why were you at Dinner with Rouge when you have a thing with Sting?"

Ebony looked dumb folded and then began to laugh. "There's nothing going on between me and Sting."

"Do you like him or Rouge then?" Yukino asked.

"I'm friends with them, I guess I'm close to Rouge because we're both of the shadow domain; and Sting just threw his friendship at me." Ebony said with a shrug. "And I'm one hundred percent sure, before you ask, that they see me as a friend."

Lucy let out a sigh. "You're no fun Ebony." She said and stuck her tongue out at the slayer before she turned to Yukino. "So the guys we like just don't like us back, huh? What did we do to deserve this?"

"You couldn't be more wrong." Ebony murmured as she looked out of the window, watching someone put a bet on Lamia Scale to win the GGM.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Enjoyed, Would You Like me to do a totally off topic Christmas Special? If you do say what you'd like to see, and it could be anything because if I did do it, it wouldn't affect the story in anyway.<strong>

**Bye!**


End file.
